Here Boy?
by dualities
Summary: When driving home from work one night, Kurt Hummel comes across a wounded animal lying in the middle of a road. Who and what could this animal be? Shifter!AU with eventual Mpreg Klaine
1. Prologue

Prologue

_Fear_

_He felt nothing but fear. _

"_RUN BLAINE!" a voice screamed. Whipping around, he saw Wes and David fighting claw and tooth against their attackers. His own fear rooted him in place. He just stood and watched as his best friends were…no. No! Gathering the last of his courage he turned and ran shifting as he did so._

_A shot rang out along with the high-pitched keening a wounded animal might make. Three more shots rang out in quick succession and the noise choked off with a gurgle. The forest fell quiet and Blaine stood in a clearing, tensed and waiting for the attack he knew would come._

_One breath_

_He heard footsteps_

_Two breaths_

_A shot_

_Pain_

_Pain in his left side, blood everywhere._

_Yelping in pain, he ran towards the highway._

_The footsteps followed_

"_Get back here you mutt!"_

No

"_It's more fun to chase anyway."_

_Something landed in his side_

_More pain in his right, more blood_

_He felt dizzy now, tripping over his feet_

If I can just make it…

_He stumbled onto the highway_

_He collapsed right there, unaware of the car speeding towards him _

_The footsteps stopped_

_More footsteps, lighter this time_

"Oh my god"


	2. First Impressions

**A/N: Hey if you guys read the prologue and thought it was intense, then I apologize. There might be future instances' where it might be just as intense if not more. I promise that I will update TMMF soon the plot bunnies just chased themselves around my head and won't go away.**

Today had been pretty ordinary for Kurt Hummel. Then everything had gone to shit.

_That morning_

"Alright and I'll get back to you on say, Monday? Okay, see you then" 20 year-old Kurt Hummel grinned to himself. Today was the most perfect day in the entire world. He got a promotion at his magazine, it was a good-hair day, and all together he just felt _good._ He swung by his best friend Mercedes' cubicle on his way out for lunch. "I'm about to head out to Breadstix, wanna come?"

"Sure Boo. Just let me finish this first." Mercedes replied smiling at her favorite white boy. As they were walking out she felt a cold sense of foreboding wash over her. She shook it off, convinced that it was just the looming thunderclouds above. They continued chatting about fashion, (did you see what Rachel was wearing today? Absolutely hideous!) Broadway musicals (Wicked's coming to Cincinnati in a week, we should totally go!) until they finished lunch, then back to the office to face the wrath of their editor: Sue Sylvester.

"Hey, Porcelain!" Sue shouted her grating voice making every intern flinch, "Where's that report on new trends in men's waist-coats?"

"Coach, I-I'll have that report in soon." Kurt stuttered

"You better or you and the whole fashion department will be fired and replaced with Sandy Ryerson and his unholy color coordination's!" she stormed off, leaving Kurt quivering in fear.

When Kurt got off work later that day, he wanted nothing more than to go home and sit on his couch with a bucket of ice cream, Sue had pronounced his report 'barely passable' saving him and thirty other people from being fired and the world from Sandy's awful taste in clothing. He got in his silver car and drove away from the Lima Review where he worked, blasting Lady Gaga through his cars stereo the entire time. _Ugh_ he thought _I always hate going through this creepy forest. Especially at night. _He shuddered. He drove on in silence for a while until he spotted something strange. Lying in the middle of the road, in a puddle was a large, dark shape.

"Hmm, I wonder what that could be." He said getting out of his car and walking over to the black lump.

"Oh my God" he exclaimed softly. It was a big black dog lying in a puddle of its own blood. A large knife stuck out of his right shoulder and there was what looked like a bullet wound in his left. The dog whimpered a bit opening one eye to stare at Kurt. He gasped; the dogs' eye was a light honey colour and glazed over with pain. They looked almost _human. _

Kurt brought himself back to the present, "Let's get you to a vet quick." He picked the dog up, staggering a bit under the weight. He spread him out on the blanket he always kept in his backseat. Keeping a wary eye on his rearview mirror, he drove to the nearest clinic.

_30 minutes later_

"Mr. Hummel?" a nurse called

"That's me." He said walking forward and wringing his hands nervously. "Is my dog okay?"

"You brought him here just in time." The nurse said kindly, "He has a gunshot wound to his left side and a pretty deep stab wound in his right. He had lost almost all of his blood. You said that you found him on the highway?" Kurt nodded

"Can I take him home with me?" the nurse nodded and handed him a bottle of pain medication to give to the dog.

0-0-0

"Alright Boy," Kurt said leading the limping dog inside his home, "I'll go heat up a bath for you so you can clean off." He ran off to the bathroom leaving the dog alone with his thoughts.

_Where am I?_ Blaine thought sniffing the air tentatively. _Hmm. Smells alright, no imminent danger. Something smells lovely though._ He followed his nose to the smells source. He was met with the sight of a boy's back; he softly butted his nose into it. A shocked noise came from him.

"You scared me Boy." He chimed in an angelic voice that soothed his abused ears. Blaine licked the boys hand carefully. The boy smiled and reached out to scratch between his ears. "Alright Boy, let's get you into the tub." Strong hands lifted Blaine into the warm water, setting him down gently. A noise of content escaped his throat as Kurt began to work his fingers into Blaine's matted fur.

0-0-0

Kurt's finger worked through the dog's dark fur. Gently cleaning away the dried blood and caked-on mud from the wounds on the dog's shoulders. He had just gotten up to his neck when something snagged on his thumb. _I wonder what this is, _He thought. He grabbed what felt like a string and tugged it over the dog's head. It was a black leather cord hung with numerous charms.

"This your collar Boy?" Kurt asked the dog holding it between his fingers. He looked at each of the charms, one was a pair of sunglasses, and another was a music note. The charm that caught his eye though was a golden B, hanging at the front. "Hmm, I guess your name starts with a B then"

Once the dog was clean, Kurt took a blow dryer to its wet fur. He still couldn't determine what breed it was, its fur was curly but it was too wolfish to be a poodle and too small to be a wolf or husky. "Alright let's figure out your name" he said settling on the couch and getting on a notepad.

"Bob?" he asked, the dog shook his head.

"Okay then, how about Blake?" another shake

"Barry?" shake

"Bill?" shake

"Boo?" Nope

"Blake?" Nuh-uh

"Blair?" Closer

"Blaine?" the dog nodded.

"Blaine huh? It kinda suits you doesn't it?" Kurt asked Blaine who dog-nodded. He gave Kurt a lick on his face and curled up next to him. "Oh no you don't, you are not getting on this couch and shedding your doggy fur and making it smell. Blaine looked at him with big, sad puppy eyes. "Okay you can stay" Blaine barked happily and licked Kurt's face again.

0-0-0

Kurt woke up the next morning warm and content. He felt curly hair beneath his chin and he smiled when he remembered his dog had cuddled up to him. Opening an eye, he was met with the sight of a mess of black curls. Extracting his hand from beneath his body he reached up to scratch them. Blaine sighed and wrapped his arms closer around Kurt. Wait, his_ arms_? Sitting up quickly he realized that there was no dog lying on top of him. There was in fact a human being. _A_ _completely naked human being _lying on top of him!

"Holy Shit!" he screamed waking the man on top of him.

"Wha's goin on?" the stranger slurred.

"Who the fuck are you?" Kurt said.

"I'm Blaine, dummy. You picked me up off the highway last night?"

"_I_ picked up a _dog_ off the highway last night." Kurt retorted.

"A dog whose name was what?" Blaine asked

"_Blaine." _Kurt whispered horrified

"Yeah, I'd explain but as you can see, I'm missing some key articles of clothing." Blaine said

"Oh. _Oh, _right. I-I'll just go get you some sweats." Kurt stammered

"No need." Blaine said getting up. _Man, _was he well endowed, "I know where you keep your clothing." He walked towards the bedroom and it took all of Kurt's self-control not to stare.

**A/N: Okay that was chapter 1. I'll try to make updates as regular as possible but I make no promises. Review? Please?**


	3. Explanations and Revelations

**A/N: Hi everybody! I gotta say this is my most popular fic yet! Three reviews for only one chapter, which is my best record. Sad right? So I might do something special for my tenth review, any ideas? In this chapter the whole shifter thing is explained, and a special character makes an appearance.**

Kurt decided that Blaine took way too long to get ready and walked to his kitchen. He stopped when he heard singing.

_You think I'm pretty_

_Without any makeup on_

_You think I'm funny_

_When I tell the punch line wrong_

_I know you get me_

_So I let my walls come down_

_Down_

Poking his head in, Kurt saw Blaine standing at the stove, making what appeared to be an omelet. "Isn't sex required to have someone make eggs in the morning?" Kurt quipped.

"Yes it normally is," Blaine replied sliding half an omelet onto a plate, "But since you woke up with a strange naked man that you brought home as a dog, I thought I'd be nice and make you breakfast."

Kurt picked up a fork and dug in. "Aren't you going to eat anything?" he asked.

"I err, _fed _last night" Blaine said making air quotes around 'fed'. "You see as a shifter, I can eat both regular food and hunt. It's actually fun if you don't let yourself think about it." Kurt made a face and continued to poke at his food. "You know for someone that just found out about my, shall we call it _otherness,_ you're taking this extremely well."

Kurt shrugged, "You made me breakfast. It's delicious so I don't think I'll freak out just yet." They sat in silence for a while, and then a thought occurred to Kurt, "What is a shifter anyway?"

Blaine grinned, showing off slightly pointed teeth, "Sure." He said "It's your funeral though."

0-0-0

"Shifters are often mistaken for 'werewolves' which some of them are but in reality a shifter can be any type of animal. Wolves are the ones that are most common though which is where the legends came from." Blaine began "There are five different types of shifters. Land shifters are the most common. Water shifters are less common. Air shifters are fairly hard to find and are mostly found in Brazil and other tropical areas. Mixed shifters, like me, are extremely rare but the rarest of all are the true shifters."

"What are true shifters?" Kurt cut in.

Blaine looked annoyed, "I was just about to but a little voice kept nagging in my ear asking questions."

"Sorry. Please lecture on Professor X."

Blaine scowled before continuing, "A true shifter is a shifter that can take the form of any and all animals."

"So, if I was a true shifter and I wanted to be say, a dolphin, I could turn into that?" Kurt asked

"Yes if you wanted to be a dolphin then you could turn into one for as long as you wanted."

"What about a tiger?"

"Yep"

"A bear?"

"Yes"

"Oooh, how about a reindeer?"

"Yes Rudolph you can be a reindeer."

Kurt scowled before asking "What determines what type of shifter a person will be?"

"Well your parents and the other types of shifters in your family are a big part of what type of shifter you're going to be. If you have a family that's mostly Land-type shifters, there's a pretty good chance that you'll be one too. If both your parents are a certain species of animal like a dog or cat or something like that, you might be a hybrid if they're the same species but different breeds. For example, I knew a guy who was a Labradoodle. A freaking Labradoodle!"

"Was he gay by any chance?" Kurt said

"No, that was the sad part." Blaine said laughing.

"You said you were a mix. What type is that?"

"It means that I can turn into two animals. I only have access to one right now because I haven't met my mate yet." Blaine explained "I'm also somewhat of an oddity in my world."

"What does that mean?" Kurt asked

"Well you see this mark," Blaine said, showing Kurt a moon-shaped birthmark on his tanned forearm, "it means that I'm really, reallyspecial." Kurt quirked an eyebrow.

0-0-0

The doorbell rang; Kurt got up to get it. It rang again. _Jeez, Kurt_ thought, _who's in such a hurry?_ Opening his front door he saw someone that he never expected to see after high school again.

"Dave!" Kurt yelped pulling the big man in for a hug, "What the hell are you doing back in Lima? I thought you'd never come back here again."

Dave chuckled, "Well you see Kurt I- Wait who's the shifter behind you?" Dave asked, pointing one thick finger at Blaine who had walked into the room.

"That's Blaine. How'd you know he was a shifter?" Kurt asked

"I know a mix when I smell one. I'm a shifter too, I turn into a bear." Dave said not taking his eyes off of Blaine. "You're Blaine? _The Blaine? _ The one breeder in the entire country?" Blaine nodded "Hah, prove it." Blaine showed him the mark on his arm and Dave's legs grew weak, forcing Kurt to hold him up.

"Okay, you both have some major explaining to do." Kurt said leading Dave to the living room.

Once he was settled with a cup of tea in his big hands, he started to explain, "Blaine's a breeder." Dave started, "You can tell by the mark on his arm. All but one or two female shifters have that mark somewhere on their body; it shows that they are capable of carrying and conceiving a shifter child. Since Blaine is a male shifter he shouldn't be capable of that but, he has the tell-tale sign of fertility. This means that he is capable of having shifter children."

"HE CAN WHAT!" Kurt screamed, "You didn't tell me that your _specialness _meant that you could have kids!"

"I didn't want you to freak out" Blaine said timidly "Because of this; everyone I've met has tried to jump me. It gets really awkward if you don't know how to control your own pheromones."

Kurt glared at him "I'll talk to you later." He growled "Now Dave, why are you here in the first place? I'm sure it wasn't to give me a lesson on shifter markings."

Dave grinned happily, "I got engaged" he said proudly showing a platinum band on his third finger.

"Oh Davey I'm so happy for you!" Kurt squealed, getting up to hug him "Who's the lucky guy?"

"Sebastian Smythe" Dave muttered blushing furiously, Blaine snorted, "What's so funny Mixer? Seb one of the ones that try to jump ya?"

"Actually," Blaine chuckled "I was just surprised that he was able to commit to someone. He was a real douche in high school."

"He was the one that proposed actually" Dave sniffed "It was Kurt here that set us up."

Blaine gaped at Kurt "You set them up?"

Kurt shrugged, "Match-making is a pastime of mine."

"The main reason I'm here is because, I want Kurt to be the best man at the wedding." Dave asked shyly "And the planner if he can. I remember what you did for your dad and Finn's mum back in junior year. It was pretty spectacular."Kurt nodded in agreement looking proud of his accomplishments.

"I'll be the best man. Who's the maid-of-honor?"

"Seb and I were thinking that Santana would be good seeing as she was such a help to me. You know giving me the map to find my way out of the closet." Dave chuckled, and then made a face "Whew. What is that smell?"

"Yeah I smell it too." Kurt said. It wasn't a bad smell. On the contrary it was quite lovely. It smelled like hazelnut, chocolate, and peaches.

Blaine blanched "Oh crap" he said running to the bathroom. An awkward silence fell upon the room.

"So," Dave said "You could smell that?" Kurt nodded "Anyone in your family a shifter?" Kurt shook his head "Hmm, well I better go. Bye Kurt."

Kurt waited until he was out of the house to go looking for Blaine. "Blaine?" he said opening the bathroom door, "Are you alright? What was that smell?"

"You could smell that?" Blaine's voice echoed in the depths of the bathroom Kurt turned to see him sitting in the shower under a stream of hot water with his arms around his knees.

"Yeah I could. What was it?"Kurt asked. In a flash Blaine had Kurt pinned against the wall, water running down his body as he stared into Kurt's eyes.

"Hold still" Blaine murmured

"What are you doing?" Kurt whispered. He tried and failed to keep his eyes from traveling down to the body parts between them which had jumped to attention.

"Just as I thought" he whispered, "You're a shifter Kurt."

**A/N: Cliffie! So what'd you guys think of my portrayal of Karofsky? I actually like him and think that he's a mysterious enough character to make him into whatever I want. Oh, and I ship Sebofsky. REVIEWS MAKE ME LIVE! Poll's up on what Kurt should shift into and what Blaines second shift should be.**


	4. Another Set of Eyes

**A/N: Hey all, first of all thanks to all of my reviewers and readers. Klainebows and happiness to you all! So, I'm still waiting for people other than myself to vote on the poll I have set up on my profile page on what Kurt should shift into. Yes I voted on my own poll, that's how desperate I am.:/ Until I get more results there shan't be an actual chapter. You guys remember the hunter from the prologue? In this little update you get a peek of what he's been up to since then. It's kinda a prequel to chapter 5, where hopefully I will resolve the little cliffy I left last chapter. Enough of me abusing my authors note! **

_The hunter sniffed eagerly, the scent of the mutt was close._

_He followed it to the small condo where the mutts' rescuer lived._

_He stopped, the scent of another marred the mutts' fertile scent_

_He sneezed. It was powerful._

_It didn't smell like the Land, Water, Air or Mixed shifters he'd hunted before._

_It was different._

_A loud bang made him jump_

_The rescuer stormed outside_

_He was pretty, the hunter noticed grinning._

_He was going to have fun ripping out his throat._

_He crouched down behind a tree and waited._

_The boy ran into the woods, anger rolling off him in waves. Sweet, intoxicating waves._

_Suddenly the boy stopped. The hunter shifted closer_

_The boy let out a scream that wasn't human._

_He pitched forward, his shirt ripping, exposing the porcelain flesh beneath._

_The hunter smelled danger but was frozen to the spot, entranced._

_The boy began to grow claws, he let out another inhuman scream before…_

**A/N: Review? I won't update until I get better poll results! POLL! Cheerio-Kat **


	5. Firsts

**A/N: Hey guys! Wow, such a reaction to the little prequel I published last night. YOU GUYS ARE ALL FREAKING AWESOME! Oh, and thank you to sheeptree for pointing out some mistakes that I made in writing the story. Constructive criticism is much appreciated. I like it when readers interact with authors. It makes it easier to write if someone helps you out. BTW: I'm looking for a beta. Anyone interested?**

_Recap: "Kurt, you're a shifter"_

"I'm a what!" Kurt screamed. He pushed Blaine off of him and ran out of the blue-tiled bathroom towards his large bedroom. He threw himself on top of the king-sized bed face-down, and started to sob hysterically. How could this happen to him? Just when things were starting to calm down and become normal in his life, it all had to go to shit.

"Kurt?" It was Blaine, standing in the doorway in his borrowed sweats and a hoodie that Kurt wouldn't admit he owned. "I know it's a lot to take in at once. I punched a wall when I found out what I was." He tried to sound joking and casual but Kurt just cried harder.

"H-how c-could this h-happen to m-me" Kurt wailed his high voice muffled by the downy pillow his face was buried in. "I thought that my life was finally becoming _normal _but then you showed up… You it's all your fault!" He sat up and glared at Blaine who looked back at him with soft eyes.

Blaine sat on the bed, "Normal's overrated" he said softly. Kurt hit him with a pillow. "I don't know why you didn't know about your dual nature earlier. Didn't your mum ever tell you when you turned thirteen?"

"My mum died when I was eight" Kurt said a fresh wave of tears rolling down his face. Blaine reached up to catch them but Kurt jerked away. "What's this got to do with her anyway?"

Blaine, unfazed by Kurt's reaction to the comfort he tried to offer started to explain, "It's tradition for the mother to tell her shifter children about our world when they enter puberty…as if it wasn't hard enough already. If there is no mother to explain bodily changes then the father does it. I'm assuming that your father wasn't a shifter was he?" Kurt shook his head. "Your last name is Hummel right?"

"Yeah, why?" Kurt asked "Is there more freaky crap in my family that I don't know about?"

Blaine chuckled, "No it's just that there was a shifter by the name of Elizabeth Monroe who married a human. It's taboo for a shifter to mate with a human."

"My mum's name was Elizabeth" Kurt whispered clutching his knees to his chest. "Was it her?"

"I believe so." Blaine answered "She was the first True Shifter since Marie Antoinette. And didn't exactly work out well for her, seeing as that was why she and her family were decapitated." Kurt looked confused "Shifter history mirrors human history. A lot of historical and public figures were shifters. Example: Henry VIII was literally a pig. Anne Boleyn was a crow unsurprisingly. The reason why Europe had monarchy's was because people back then were a lot more aware of shifters then they are now and feared them. Unfortunately, a common flaw in shifters is arrogance, which led to many of their demises."

"Explains why you're such an asshole." Kurt muttered. Blaine shrugged.

"Still pissed?" he asked, Kurt nodded unsure as to why. "That's all of the shifting you haven't done over the years coming back to bite your pale ass. You can't store up energy for that long or you'll explode! I'm not kidding, it happened to my cousin Stanley. He didn't believe in shifters and he paid dearly."

Kurt blanched, afraid of what might happen to him. Blaine, sensing his fear grabbed his hand and led him outside of the house where he couldn't break anything. "Alright Kurt," Blaine said soothingly, "I want you to shift. It's a little hard the first time but it gets easier, I want you to picture yourself taking out your anger on something. Like that tree over there." He indicated a towering pine. "I want you to imagine that you are beating that tree down with your bare hands. Okay? I'll watch from the house, but if you need me I'll shift and come out to help you." He ran back to the house and locked himself inside.

0-0-0

Kurt rolled his shoulders forward and tried to picture what Blaine had told him to. He felt as though his anger was manifesting itself in his muscles. He tried to take a step towards the pine, but found that his limbs were locked in place. It made him even madder. An inhuman scream tore form his throat, the sound a wild animal might make. His back arched in pain as new muscle tore through the teal button-down he was wearing, a small part of his brain registered the loss of the expensive article of clothing but the rest of his brain was focused on the extreme pain he felt coursing through him. The capability of movement was restored to his limbs and he staggered forward, catching himself against the pine.

There was a loud ripping sound and the tree fell down. Kurt looked down at his hands through eyes half-lidded in pain, and found that they weren't hands anymore. They were paws. Paws covered in snow-white fur. In place of his normally perfectly manicured nails were sharp claws. He watched in horror as the fur began to spread all over his body. His legs began to bend at an odd angle and he was forced onto all-fours. There was a weird tug on his tailbone as a tail sprouted from his rear, ripping the black skinny jeans he had put on the day before. Before any of this had a chance to happen.

His nose and mouth began to lengthen into a muzzle, his ears became pointed and his eyes became sharper. The pain ended and Kurt collapsed in a weak heap onto the ground.

0-0-0

Blaine had stood inside the house watching the whole transformation. He felt every bit of pain and anguish that Kurt was feeling. When Kurt had brought him home as a dog, he had smelled something so delectable coming off of Kurt he almost shifted back and jumped him. Ever since, his other form had been slowly coming together. Kurt was _his_ mate. _Kurt _was _Blaine's_. Standing there, watching his mate writh in pain made him almost run out to help Kurt, to lick away the pain he was feeling. He watched as the last waves of anger and pain roll off of Kurt and for his now white form collapse onto the ground. Deciding he couldn't wait any longer, he shifted and ran out to help his mate.

He gently nosed the white form on the forest floor. It whined weakly and twitched its paws. Blaine reached out with his mind, trying to create the telepathic link that mates shared.

_Kurt, are you okay?  
>Uhh, it hurts.<em>

_I know Hon._ Blaine thought happily licking Kurt's face. Kurt groaned and started to stand up. He stretched and Blaine felt his other form make itself apparent. Blaine closed his eyes and let the sensation overwhelm him. Opening them he found himself a foot taller. He turned and looked at his reflection and was startled to see a coal black, slightly curly-furred, wolf staring back at him, curiosity alight in its honey-coloured eyes.

Blaine mentally smiled and turned to see Kurt up on his feet. He was swaying slightly. Kurt was a magnificent white wolf with ice-coloured eyes and grey tufts of fur around his feet. If a wolf could look fashionable, then Kurt most certainly was.

Blaine loped back to him easily and sniffed his nose. _Let your instincts take over, Kurt. _He thought, darting in to nip at Kurt's ear and back to a safe distance. Kurt cautiously stepped forward, trying to get used to his new form. Blaine growled impatiently, he wanted to play. He ran a few hundred yards into the forest then back. Trying to entice Kurt to follow.

Kurt was confused. Why was Blaine acting like such a, like such a _puppy_? A thought, clear as a bell cut through his mind: _Come play with me Kurt! Give into your instincts. Come on, dontcha wanna chase me?_ Now Kurt understood, he crouched low to the ground and sprang forward. Lapping the coal-coloured wolf easily, he turned and smirked as much as he could in this form. Blaine snorted a laugh and ran to catch up with Kurt.

It continued on like this for a while. Blaine would dart ahead of Kurt and then run back, Kurt would roll his eyes and spring forward, passing Blaine as he did. Eventually the sun went down and Blaine decided that it was time to head back. They both moved sluggishly, worn out from the day's events. Blaine shifted back to his human form, picking up and putting on the sweats he had left on Kurt's back porch. He offered another pair to Kurt but the white wolf just cocked his head, unsure of what to do.

"Right, I forgot you can't shift back yet." Blaine said giving Kurt a scratch behind the ears. "I'm sure you'll shift back in your sleep." He unlocked the back door (he had grabbed a spare set of keys out of Kurt's bedroom earlier) and led the wolf inside. Kurt wrinkled his nose distastefully at the mud they tracked in. Blaine chuckled, "I'll clean that up later." He promised.

He walked back to the blue-tiled bathroom that Kurt had found him in and undressed. Stepping into the shower, he began to clean off all of the mud and leaves from earlier that day. He smiled at the barriers he had broken down between himself and Kurt and unconsciously wrapped his arms around his stomach.

Once he was clean and dry he walked back to the plush yet modern living room and found Kurt on the couch. Fully human, naked, and passed out. Blaine felt his cheeks heat up, Kurt's body was immaculate. The smooth, hairless, porcelain skin stretched out over a wonderful muscular structure. Seriously, Kurt was ripped. Blaine grinned and wrapped Kurt in the blanket he kept on the back of the couch. He carried Kurt to his room. Setting him down on the bed, he began to walk back to the living room when a hand shot out and grabbed his hip. Blaine looked down at Kurt's hand and back to his face, he was half asleep.

"No….stay" he said groggily. Blaine smiled and climbed into bed with Kurt. Kurt snuggled into his chest mumbling his name. "Blaine….."

**A/N: Yaye! Kurtsie shifted! What'd you guys think of this chapter? Review please! Cheerio- Kat**


	6. History and Twilight

**A/N: Howdy Y'all! What's up? It is I, dualities! First off, I wanna thank you all for reviewing & favoriting this story! Oooh, also let me thank my wonderful, superawesome beta sheeptree! An enormously colourful klainebow to you! Read On! And wish me a happy birthday on Tuesday!**

_Shifters are beings born of magic and nature. The first shifter was Hecate, goddess of magic. As a True Shifter, she could turn into any creature. She had a child by a minor god whose name is unknown; the child was also a true shifter. He was arrogant, he boasted of his parentage. This drew in many admirers…as well as enemies. When he was still young, the Nameless as he is known now, married a wood nymph. Their children turned into the first Land Shifters, the bear, the wolf, the deer, and the dog. The Nameless left his first wife and took another, a water nymph. His children with that wife became the first Water Shifters, the whale, the shark, and the dolphin. He left that wife as well, he took a third wife. She was an Aurae, an air nymph. She gave birth to the first Air Shifters. They were parrots, canary's, and eagles. Zeus was angered by this new race of super-mortals and ordered Hecate to take away their abilities. Hecate didn't want to take away the ability she had ingrained into the very bones of her descendants. Instead, she made them less common. The shifters, frantic to preserve their race, made it a taboo to mate with humans. Were it not for their actions, the Shifter race would not have survived._

_-_Elizabeth Monroe-Hummel _The Origin of Shifters_

0-0-0

"_Blaine!"_

"_Hey Blaine what's up?"_

"_Yeah dude, where ya been?"_

_Blaine was confused. Standing in front of him were several people he never thought he would see again. His old pack was all back together. But it couldn't actually be them, Blaine hadn't seen them since he had defied his father's wishes and left. _

"_I-I left" he stuttered, "It's been three years. Why do you all look the same?"_

"_What do you mean you left?" they all said in unison, staring at him with blank eyes, "No one ever leaves the pack."_

_They began shifting, claws growing from nails, fangs erupting in mouths. Chanting the same mantra over and over again._

"_No one leaves the pack. No one leaves the pack. No one leaves the pack. NO ONE LEAVES THE PACK!"_

_They approached him and began to tear at his skin._

"!"

0-0-0

Blaine sat bolt upright. The dream, it had been years since he'd had it again. He could feel his control on his emotions slipping. He looked to Kurt, who was sleeping peacefully next to him. He felt his fangs begin to grow. Out. He needed to get out. Sliding out of bed as quietly as possible so as not to jostle Kurt, he slipped out of his borrowed sweats (he would convince Kurt to take him shopping later) and ran out of the bedroom, through the living room, down the stairs and out the back door.

He shifted easily and ran into the woods. The night was alive around him. He could hear every cricket, every sound in the entirety of the woods. Following the delicious scents that he and Kurt had left earlier that day, he found his way to a clearing. Panting heavily, he shifted back to his human form. Standing up, Blaine took in his surroundings. The clearing was small and with his heightened sense of sight he could see every leaf and every blade of grass outlined in sharp relief. He sat in the middle of it and put his arms around his knees.

"Blaine?" It was Kurt. Kurt crawled forward naked, on his hands and knees. "What are you doing out here?"

"Kurt, do you know why You found me in the middle of the highway, in a puddle of my own blood?" Blaine asked. Kurt shook his head.

Blaine chuckled darkly, "I was running. I'm always running. From my family, from my pack, from myself. Do you know how hard it is to run from yourself?"

Kurt reached up slowly and put his hand on Blaine's cheek, silently asking for him to continue. Blaine leaned into the touch. "When I was a kid, there were these guys that I always hang out with. Wes, David, Thad, Trent, Nick, and Jeff. They were my pack. We were always together, singing, laughing and all together just being goofballs. But they were all paired up. Wes had David, Nick had Jeff, and even Thad had Trent. I had no one.

"We were all Shifters. When they found out that I was special, their feelings towards me…_changed_. Thad and Trent broke up and they started, um, how should I put this? They started _wooing _me. It was completely inappropriate seeing as neither one was my mate. I didn't even know why until my dad explained to me just how special I was."

He laughed a bit before continuing, "It really freaked me out. I went and talked to them but they flipped out. Thad and Trent both told me that I was 'dishonoring the pack by being a prude' they started pressuring me. It got to the point where one of them tried to kidnap and rape me."

Kurt gasped softly, tears flowing freely down his face, "Blaine that's awful."

"No shit." Blaine said, "That was when I decided to leave the pack. My father had always been disappointed in me. My decision to leave was just the icing on the cake. Wevid and Niff all supported me but were sad to see me go. The day you found me, was the third anniversary of the day I left. I was going to head back to New York where I've been living, Wes and David came along to see me off. On our way out of Dalton, my family home, we were attacked. By a hunter, an extremely experienced hunter."

"As you saw, I was shot and stabbed. I don't know what happened to Wes and David but the last I saw of them, they were shifting and trying to fight the hunter off. I shifted and ran. I heard two gunshots but I kept running." Blaine couldn't talk anymore; he just burst into hysterical tears and curled up on the ground.

Kurt meanwhile, felt an inexplicable rage build up inside of him. Thoughts of the hunter and Blaine's old pack filled his head. But, looking at Blaine, curled up, naked and on the ground, he looked so vulnerable. He waited until Blaine had cried himself to sleep, then picked him up and carried him home.

0-0-0

Blaine woke up yet again in Kurt's bed. He blinked blearily and sat up. A square of fabric hit the ground. He rooted around on the floor and picked up a pair of blue jeans and a white v-neck t-shirt. A note was attached to them:

_Blaine,_

_I had to run out this morning to get some stuff, so don't freak out if you wake up with me gone. I don't know if you remember what you told me last night but if you do, then we need to talk._

_Hugs- Kurt_

Blaine smiled and clutched the note to his chest. God, he was acting like a thirteen year-old girl because of a note that Kurt had left him. He was so whipped. It was a bit early but, things like this happened all the time with Shifters that mated young. If they were older, then the accommodation to their mates was much slower.

A low rumble in his stomach told Blaine that he had more pressing issues then acting like the lovesick puppy he was. He pulled on the clothes that Kurt had left for him (they fit perfectly of course) and walked out of the bedroom. Blaine shivered, the condo was extremely cold for this early in the morning. He pulled on his borrowed hoodie which he had left on the couch last night and padded into Kurt's top-of-the-line kitchen. Tastefully coloured white and light yellow with stainless-steel appliances and a large bay window over the sink, it was quite cheery. Poking around in the large, clean fridge, Blaine found the ingredients for fried chicken. The loud popping and sizzling sounds gave the kitchen a homey feel and the smell was so good that he started eating the pieces right out of the pan. They burned his tongue but were otherwise delicious. When the chicken cooled, Blaine noticed that they tasted off. He chewed another piece and made a face.

Yuck.

Shrugging, he took the rest of the chicken and threw it in the garbage can, making a mental note to throw it out later. He walked into the living room and rifled through the small collection of movies Kurt kept near his flat screen. He snickered when he found the whole collection of Twilight movies among them. He popped the first one in the DVD player and pressed play. He ended up watching both Twilight and New Moon (where the hell was Kurt?) He was halfway through Eclipse when he fell asleep again.

When Blaine woke up again he needed to throw up.

"Blaine? I'm home!" Kurt called from downstairs, "I didn't know what sizes you were for clothing but I'm pretty good at guessing so, I hope these all fit." Kurt walked up to the living room to find Blaine not sitting on the couch and the hall bathroom light on, a loud retching sound coming from behind the closed door.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, walking towards the bathroom. He cracked the door open and poked his head in. Blaine had his head bent over the toilet bowl and was throwing up profusely. Kurt walked forward slowly, and put a hand on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine looked up at him through red eyes, his curly hair matted to his head with sweat.

"I think I got food poisoning." He said, standing up.

"From what? You haven't eaten much since you got here. All of the food in the fridge is brand-new. I went grocery shopping the day before I found you." Kurt said, getting Blaine a spare toothbrush from the cabinet beneath the sink. He'd never thought that keeping extras around for whenever Rachel kicked Finn out of the house would come in handy.

"I made some fried chicken while you were out, it tasted off so I threw it away. Where'd you go anyway?" Blaine replied, taking the toothbrush.

"I-I thought I'd go and get you some clothes so you don't have to walk around in those ratty old sweats all the time. Oh, and I talked to my boss about getting you a job." Blaine quirked an eyebrow at him, "Don't look at me like that, I can't let you sit around here all day! She agreed to let you on as the mailroom delivery guy. It's not much but you can be easily promoted, the guy working there now is a total incompetent loser." When Kurt said this, his normally angelic features shifted to form a mask of cold hatred.

"Something tells me you don't like this guy." Blaine said, swirling a bit of water in his mouth and spitting it out.

"Forget it; it's all in the past." Kurt said, waving his hand nonchalantly.

Catching Kurt's small hand nimbly and placing it between his own large, calloused ones, Blaine whispered, "Tell me," he begged, giving him puppy eyes "please? I want to know."

Kurt looked shocked. No one had ever taken such an interest in his past other than his father. It made him feel both unsettled and reassured at the same time. He led Blaine over to the couch and sat down, patting the seat next to him. Blaine took the hint and sat down, wondering what Kurt was about to tell him.

"Back in high school, I got bullied a lot for being 'out and proud'…it got really bad." He took a deep, shuddering breath before continuing, "Dave, you met him yesterday, was one of the worst offenders. This was before he came out though. I used to get pushed into walls, locked in porta-potty's and slushied several times a day. With Dave though, it was so much worse. His shoves usually left me bleeding and bruised." Blaine's hands involuntarily curled into fists and a growl rumbled deep in his chest. Kurt, sensing his mates anger put his free hand on Blaine's shoulder, silently asking for Blaine to let him finish.

"I cornered him one day in the locker rooms during junior year, and confronted him. He grabbed me and kissed me." Blaine let out an involuntary gasp, "I pushed him away but instead of running away or trying to kiss me again, he just collapsed. Dave sat on the floor of the locker room, put his head in his hands and started to cry. He started telling me why he was always bullying me. He was jealous of me for being out and for not taking shit about who I was. He didn't think that he would ever have the courage to come out. He didn't want anything about his life to change, and to be honest if he didn't want his friends to leave him then they weren't really his friends." Blaine tried to interrupt, but Kurt cut him off, now shaking with barely controlled rage.

"They were all piss-brained, homophobic, sweaty, _Neanderthals_. They didn't deserve to say those things about me or Dave. Dave got outed on Facebook during senior year and the bullying got so bad that he tried to kill himself." There was a loud ripping sound that startled both of them. Blaine looked down and saw that _talons_ not wolf claws but _talons_ erupt from Kurt's fingers and spear themselves in the leather covering the couch between them.

"Kurt, look at me" Blaine whispered. Kurt did and Blaine almost threw up again. Kurt's weren't their normal glasz colour, they were yellow. "Kurt I want you to close your eyes and focus on my voice. I want you to take deep breaths and calm down.

Kurt did as he was told. When he opened his eyes again, they had shifted back to normal. Kurt looked down at his hands and flexed. The talons retracted into his fingers with a loud _–snick- _.

"Blaine? What just happened?" Kurt asked eyes wide with fear.

"I-I'll figure it out later." Blaine said. He turned back to the T.V. which was still playing Eclipse. He hit stop and pulled the disk out. He smiled at Kurt, "Pick a movie Kurt."

**A/N: What happened to Kurt? Stay tuned!**


	7. Thoughts and Coffee Shops part one

**A/N: I'm not dead! I bring you part one of chapter seven! Sorry for the wait, I was at Disneyland for my birthday. YAYE!Thank you to my awesome beta sheeptree! Read and Review please! :3**

"Blaine,"

"Urgh," Blaine rolled away from the noise.

"Get up Blaine,"

"Go way Kurt," Blaine snuggled deeper into the blankets covering Kurt's bed, his head under a pillow.

"No way in _hell_ is that going to happen."

"Good to know, cause you're stuck with me, but I still don't wanna get up."

"Oh well," Kurt said, mischief evident in his tone "Guess there's no shower sex for you."

Blaine sat up, falling off the bed in a cocoon of sheets and blankets with a small "oof!"

"I'm up! Shower sex please!"

Kurt smirked, "Sorry hon, offer has expired. Get dressed, you start work today."

All Blaine could do was groan.

0-0-0

An hour later, Blaine was clean and dressed in a burgundy v-neck and black skinny jeans that looked painted on, paired along with black Converse, he was definitely in fine form. Kurt was dressed just as if not better. He wore a tight-fitting black t-shirt that accentuated every well-developed muscle in his lithe body beneath a grey cardigan. On his lower half was a pair of white skinny jeans that hugged his ass in a sinful way and a pair of grey Converse, his whole outfit plus his alabaster skin made him look like those weird, teenaged, supermodel vampires from _Twilight_. At least Kurt wasn't a vampire. No, he was alive and warm, which sounds extremely awesome if you were Blaine and had the pleasure of seeing that immaculate body without a shred of clothing on.

Blaine pulled himself out of his thoughts and tried to focus on not tripping on his way to Kurt's silver Prius. He quickly learned as they were driving to Kurt's office, that Kurt was an unabashed car singer. He sang along with every song that came up on the iPod that was plugged into the dashboard. Gaga, Perry, Paramore, The Fray which Blaine was surprised to see on Kurt's iPod, and even an Irish band that he had never heard of called 'Snow Patrol'. He even sang along to Rihanna's S&M. Blaine tried not to look over at Kurt during that song but failed miserably. He had a lovely voice that made Blaine wish that he could hear it forever.

Too soon they pulled into the parking lot of Kurt's building. Blaine got out of the car and looked up at the large, intimidating glass and concrete building. It was like it was the first day of high school all over again, his knees were shaking and sweat broke out along his forehead.

Kurt walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder, smiling sympathetically. "It's a lot to take in all at once. Believe me, I wasn't much better my first day here and that was only about nine months ago." He looked down at his sneakers before looking back to Blaine, "Wanna grab some coffee before we head in?" he said pointing to a small coffee shop nestled into the corner of the building.

"Yes please!" Blaine said jumping up and down excitedly, "I love coffee!"

Kurt raised an eyebrow before setting off towards the shop at a brisk pace, Blaine trotting behind him.

"Good morning, welcome to the Lima Bean. My name is Finn and I'll be your- oh hi Kurt!" The barista greeted them from behind the register. Blaine looked around, they appeared to be the only customers there right now. He turned his attention back to Finn, the smiling barista. His first thought was _Holy crap is this guy tall!_ Finn stood over six feet tall, with close cut brown hair and friendly brown eyes. If he was a Shifter he'd be a Golden Retriever or a Labrador with a perpetually wagging tail.

Finn seemed to be sizing Blaine up as well, he subconsciously gave a small nod to Kurt. "So Kurt, the usual I take it? And what would your _little _friend like?"

"Yes Finn, a Grande non-fat Mocha. Blaine, this is my step-brother, Finn. What do you want?"

"A Medium Drip please. Also, nice to meet you Finn, I'm Blaine. Kurt's boyfriend." Blaine had the satisfaction of watching Finn's jaw practically unhinge with how far it dropped. Kurt flushed a brilliant red and paid hurriedly before leading Blaine to a small table in a secluded corner.

"Why'd you say that you were my boyfriend?" Kurt asked.

"Because I don't think that Finn would understand what 'mate's' are. Don't you wanna be my boyfriend?" Blaine said sounding slightly hurt.

"No, honey I do. I feel so right with you it's just…" He trailed off, staring into space

"Just what?"

" It's just that I've only known you for a grand total of three days. I barely know you and things are moving so fast and it scares me a little bit." Kurt said without pausing, looking down at his hands.

Blaine got up and walked to the counter and retrieved their drinks. He sat down across from Kurt and took his hand, rubbing small circles into the back of it with his thumb. "I understand." He said "I've never been with anyone before, so I have no idea what I'm doing."

"You've never been with any one?" Kurt said looking up at Blaine through his lashes.

"No one… at all. Ever, in any way, shape or form." Blaine said sincerely, looking into Kurt's eyes and letting him see the complete truth of his statement.

To his surprise Kurt giggled.

"What?"

"Nothing" Kurt said between giggles, "You really are just a puppy, aren't you?"

"How about later tonight I show you just how much of a puppy I am?" Blaine said, dropping his voice an octave and licking his lips suggestively. Kurt visibly gulped and looked down at his phone.

"Oh my gosh! We're late," he said, his voice noticeably higher than it had been before, "C'mon lets go" he grabbed his coffee and Blaine's hand and ran out of the little shop.

0-0-0

", can we go home?" Blaine whined.

Kurt pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger. "You've only been here for three hours Blaine. You can't just go home right now."

"But I'm so !" Blaine said, leaning over the side of Kurt's cubicle and looking at him with puppy eyes. "And Rick the Dick is being mean to me!"

"It's Rick the Stick, faggot!" The 'jackass' in question yelled from across the crowded office floor, the remnants of a mullet shaking angrily.

"See! There's proof that he's being mean to me!" Blaine said, pointing.

"I can't take you home just now." Kurt said, turning back to his laptop and trying to finish his report.

"Then what am I supposed to do? My job is done for the day."

Kurt pointed to a small bookshelf in the corner of his cubicle. "Pick a book, sit down, and for god's sake Blaine. SHUT UP!"

Blaine looked like Kurt had kicked a puppy. He silently walked over to the bookshelf and skimmed through the titles, Of Mice and Men, To Kill a Mockingbird, Pride and Prejudice, and 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea among them. Blaine selected Of Mice and Men and sat down in the corner of the cubicle with his knees drawn up.

Kurt watched the slightly childish display and sighed. "I'm sorry Blaine. This report is extremely important to me. I'm really sorry that I snapped at you Hon. Forgive me?"

Blaine stood up and launched himself into Kurt's lap, wrapping his arms around Kurt's neck. "No, I'm sorry for acting like a three year-old. I should've left you alone when you told me to." Blaine buried his face in the crook of Kurt's neck and breathed in the heady scent of strawberries and coffee that he was slowly falling in love with.

"Get some Hummel!"

Blaine jumped off of Kurt and fell on his rear with a loud thud. He stood back up and saw a tall man with a Mohawk leading a slightly shorter, curly-haired man in a vest towards them.

"Already did Puck." Kurt said smoothly. Blaine turned red at Kurt's statement and looked down at his feet. "What're you and Mr. Schue doing here?"

"Kurt," the curly-haired man said, stepping forward and laying a hand on Kurt's shoulder, "Emma and I would like to invite you and the rest of the glee club to the opening of my new karaoke bar tonight. You can bring your err…boyfriend if you wish."

"We'd be happy to come, Mr. Schue." Kurt replied politely, "mind if I bring along Dave and his fiancé as well?"

"The more the merrier!" Mr. Schue said.

They walked away to find the rest of the old glee club. Oddly enough, most of them worked for the magazine in various departments.

Blaine turned towards Kurt. "Did you just doom me to something?"

Kurt laughed, "Relax Blaine! It's just my old show choir from high school; I promise that they don't bite. Well, Rachel might, but that's just because she never lost her animosity towards outsiders after the whole Jesse fiasco back in Sophomore year." Kurt's eyes glazed over a bit as he got lost in his memories.

"Okay, but can we go for a run when we get home?" Blaine asked looking hopeful, "The full moon's tonight and it's almost impossible to resist for a Shifter."

"Alright, we'll go for a bit and then we'll go for a run after wards." Kurt said coming back to the present.

"Hey boo, did Mr. Schue come an- Oh, and who is this delightful little piece of hotness you got here?" A large black woman asked, walking up to them.

It was Kurt's turn to flush a bright pink colour that made Blaine want to eat him up. Blaine answered for him, "I'm his boyfriend, Blaine. I work in the mailroom. Who are you?"

"Ooh, so polite! And a Shifter to boot! Looks like you found a mate Kurt!" the woman crowed ecstatically, "I'm Mercedes by the way."

"You're a Shifter 'Cedes?" Kurt asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah boo. I'm a panther."Mercedes raised an immaculate eyebrow "Don't tell me you didn't know?"

"I only found out what Shifter's were on Friday. I'm a Shifter too though I'm still new to it." Kurt said

"I knew that you were a shifter the moment I saw you." Mercedes replied.

"You did?"

"Yep, you're different though." Mercedes said tapping her chin thoughtfully, "You don't smell like a normal shifter. You smell kinda like your mum."

"I knew it" Blaine whispered

"Knew what, Blaine?" Kurt asked looking confused.

"I'll tell you later. Don't you have some stuff to do?"

"OMG, my report!" Kurt gasped, clapping a hand to his mouth, "Thank you for reminding me, Blaine." Kurt kissed his cheek before turning back to his neglected laptop. Blaine stood in the center o the cubicle, shocked with his hand raised to his right cheek. Mercedes smirked and walked away.

**A/N: That was part one of chapter six, I'll have part two up as soon as humanely (and shifter-ly) possible. Review? Please?**


	8. Thoughts and Coffee Shops part two

**A/N: Yeesh, it's been a while since I've updated. To make up for it I've given y'all an extra-long chapter. Did anyone see Chris Colfer get slimed at the KCA's on Saturday? I re-blogged the video on my tumblr page, it's dualities-the-other-side[dot]tumblr[dot]com. **

_Due to an undying paranoia, Shifters stay in tight circles or packs. Packs are divided in many different ways. Sometimes they're organized by gender, sometimes by type, but most often by separate species. Big Cats such as tigers, lions, and panthers are one example of this. Canines such as dogs, wolves and the rare dingo Shifter are the most common type of pack grouping. Oftentimes, if there is no one dominant species or type of shifter in a radius of about fifty miles, all shifters within that area will band together to form a mixed pack with one master and many, much smaller subdivisions. The largest of this particular type of pack is the conjoined Lima-Westerville pack in Ohio led by Alpha Michael Anderson and his Beta, Cooper Anderson-_ Elizabeth Monroe-Hummel, A Guide to Shifters and Their Habits

0-0-0

"Kurt, you have got to see this!" A voice said

"What is it 'Cedes?" Kurt asked

_Mmm, Kurt_, Blaine thought, he snuggled farther into something that smelled like him and breathed in the intoxicating mix of strawberries and coffee.

"Have you seen anything so adorable?" Mercedes squealed

Blaine was asleep on the floor of Kurt's cubicle with his hands and feet in the air. They were twitching slightly, as though he were chasing something.

Kurt grinned at how cute his… was boyfriend the right word? Turning to Mercedes he whispered, "Watch this," he tip-toed over to Blaine and pulled up his shirt, exposing his tanned and toned stomach. Kurt's eyes dilated slightly but he shook it off.

Mercedes, who was carefully watching the action, shook her head and smirked, "Boy, you got it bad." She whispered.

Kurt turned, slowly so as to not wake Blaine and scowled at her, "Shut up, I do not!" he whisper-yelled. He turned back to Blaine, took a deep breath, and _tickled him_.

Blaine's eyes shot open. "K-Kurt," He gasped between giggles, "S-stop t-that, b-bad things h-happen when I-I g-get t-tickled!" he rolled away from Kurt and ran towards the bathroom.

"Huh, wonder what that was about," Mercedes said, watching Kurt closely.

"I don't know" Kurt murmured, looking down at his hands. When he had touched Blaine's stomach, it had felt off. Instead of the flatness he'd felt before (that really was an excellent first shift) there was a slight curve. He made a mental note to ask Blaine about it later.

"I gotta go change Boo," Mercedes said, turning slightly, "I need my best gay to help me decide on outfits."

"I am _so _there!" Kurt squealed, getting up to follow her.

0-0-0

_Meanwhile in the bathroom…_

Blaine locked the bathroom door behind him and leaned against it, breathing heavily.

_What the actual hell just happened? _He thought.

When Kurt had tickled him, he'd felt something _move _inside of him. He pressed a hand to his stomach and felt the thing _move again! _He trotted over to the mirror, turned to the side, and pulled his shirt up. What he saw nearly made himfaint. Sticking out from his once-flat stomach was a small bump. Blaine ran his hand over it and felt tears of shock and joy spring to his eyes.

He was _pregnant!  
><em>His joy soon turned to horror, _How will Kurt react?_ This was way too soon. For the love of whatever was up there, the only time they'd ever had sex was in the woods on the night of Kurt's first Shift! And that had been really confusing and off key for him. Blaine was pretty sure that Kurt's brain had been in Wolf mode and that he had acted only on instinct.

A knock at the door pulled Blaine out of his reverie.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked his voice was muffled through the door, "Are you OK in there? I was getting ready to leave to go to the opening of Mr. Schue's bar. If you're not feeling well I can drive you home?" Kurt sounded genuinely concerned.

"No, I'm alright," Blaine said, unlocking the door and opening it. Kurt had apparently been leaning against it and fell forward, knocking Blaine flat on his back with Kurt on top of him.

"Come on white boys," Mercedes said, stepping into the doorway in a well-fitting LBD and her hair done up in curls. Blaine briefly wondered when she'd had time to do that. "Now is not the time for a quickie in the bathroom. Let's get going to the bar, Shane's gonna meet us there." She smirked and strode out.

Kurt got up quickly, pulling Blaine with him. "A-are you sure that you're okay?" he asked, blushing a bit, "You kinda freaked out on me for a second there."

Blaine wrapped his arms around his stomach protectively and gave a reassuring smile, "I'm fine, Kurt. Completely and totally fine."

Kurt gave him an odd look but shrugged and grabbed Blaine's hand, "Come on, let's go"

0-0-0

"Wow, so _this _is the Choir Room?" Blaine asked

Blaine, Kurt and Mercedes were standing outside of a modern-looking building with large windows and a double door with a red awning stretched over it. The three Shifters walked inside, eager to escape the cold December air and warm up inside.

The inside of the bar was… _unusual. _The interior was tastefully decorated in red and white with music and football memorabilia scattered throughout the combo bar-stage-restaurant. The football stuff was a little strange though. Blaine thought he saw a football jersey with the name Hummel on the back and what looked like Kurt's signature over the number. He pointed this out to Kurt who chuckled and shook his head. Placed on the walls of each corner booth were photos of a group of teenagers singing, dancing and making goofy faces for the camera. Blaine picked out a younger, teen-aged Kurt and Mercedes in several of the pictures as well as Finn, Puck, and Mr. Schue. His gaze landed on one of Kurt and two other girls, a blonde and an Asian, dressed in skintight unitards. All coherent thought disappeared from his head as he gaped at the photo.

"What's up kiddos?" a female voice asked. Blaine tore his gaze away from the photo to look towards the speaker, a familiar-looking large woman with curly brown hair and a silver whistle around her neck, sitting at the bar.

"Beiste!" Kurt and Mercedes shouted at the same time Blaine said "Aunt Shannon?"

"Blaine?" Beiste said, "Oh sweet fried chicken heaven! It's been way too long since I've seen you!" She walked over to Blaine and ruffled his hair fondly. "Haven't grown much though…"

Kurt and Mercedes stared at Blaine and his aunt slack-jawed.

"I-I should probably explain," Blaine said, putting his hand behind his head and smiling sheepishly at them.

Beiste led the three of them over to a corner booth (they were apparently early, only a few people had shown up) in the back of the small dining area. She sat down and motioned for the others to sit as well. She then raised her hand and flagged down a passing waitress.

"Hi there," the waitress said perkily, she had long, curly auburn hair and wide eyes that were similar to Kurt's in colour covered by a pair of black-framed glasses, "My name is Rowan and I will be your server tonight. What can I start you off with?"

"Root Beer" Beiste said

"Two Diet Cokes please" Kurt said, "What do you want to drink, Blaine?"

"Chocolate milkshake please!" Blaine crowed. Rowan jotted down their orders and trotted off to the kitchen.

Kurt raised his eyebrow at Blaine, "What? I want a milkshake right now."

Kurt shook his head in exasperation and turned to Beiste, "Coach Beiste, how do you know Blaine?" he asked.

Beiste chuckled, "Blaine is my favorite nephew. I was his mentor when he was growing into his first Shifting form."

"You're a Shifter too?" Mercedes asked, baffled.

"No, I'm afraid not." Beiste said sadly.

"Here you guys go." Rowan was back, in front of Kurt and Mercedes she placed Diet Cokes with delicate pieces of lemon, each carved to resemble a music note, swirling inside the glasses. She gave Beiste a large, frothy mug of Root Beer. And to Blaine, she gave an enormous chocolate milkshake. Complete with sprinkles, whipped cream and topped off with a fat cherry and caramel sauce, it looked big enough for three people.

"Blaine, are you going to eat all of that?" Kurt asked wide-eyed.

"I'll eat two," Blaine said, picking up a spoon and diving in head-first.

"Um, so why aren't you a Shifter Coach?" Mercedes said

"I was born Stereo, that means I was born to a Shifter family but I can't Shift." Beiste said, sipping her drink.

"Oh, that's so sad," Kurt said, patting her hand and smiling sympathetically.

"Oh, look" Mercedes said, pointing towards the door where a large amount of people were filing in.

"Yay," Kurt said giddily, standing up and clapping his hands.

Blaine meanwhile was still having an internal debate on how to tell Kurt about his latest development.

_How do I tell him?_

_What will he think?_

_Will he kick me out?_

_What will happen to us?_

All these thoughts and more ran through Blaine's head as he slowly devoured his way through his extra large milkshake.

"Something got you down sweetie?" a slightly husky voice asked. Blaine looked up from his drink to see Rowan towering above him.

"Oh, nothing," Blaine said nervously, picking the cherry off of his milkshake and popping it in his mouth.

Rowan gave him a knowing look and sat across from him, "How far along are you?" she asked, twirling an auburn curl around her finger.

Blaine started choking on the cherry and she had to thump him on the back until he could speak again, "How did you know?" he gasped out.

"I'm in training to be a Shifter doctor." Rowan explained

"You're a Shifter?" Blaine asked, cocking his head to the side. In answer, Rowan took off her glasses and brushed her bangs out of her face. Her eyes widened until they were almost round and turned a deep, molten gold with a cat-like pupil at the center. Her skin darkened and took on a striped appearance. She grinned at him, showing off long, pointed canines.

Blaine turned white and scooted his chair back a bit. Rowan sighed and put her glasses back on. "I'm not feral, I promise. The people that own this place, Will and Emma, they're my foster parents and they have no idea what I am."

"How long have you been here?" Blaine asked in a small voice, going back to his yummy, ice-cream-and-milk confection.

"Since I was twelve, so about three years," Rowan said nodding, "I'm learning to be one of the special doctors that help with Shifter pregnancies. I can help you if you'll let me. Please? I really need more Shifters to talk to, or else I'll go mad!"

"Ah Blaine," a voice said, it was Mr. Schue, "I see you've met my foster child, Rowan."

"I-I was just getting back to work Dad," Rowan said getting up and scurrying back to the other tables.

Mr. Schue sighed but quickly morphed his face back into the cheerful grin and placed a hand on Blaine's shoulder, "Come on Blaine, I want you to meet the rest of Kurt's old Glee club." He led Blaine to a table near a small stage and dance floor where a small crowd had amassed.

"Blaine, meet the New Directions!" Mr. Schue said, gesturing grandly to the people in front of them. He began to rattle them off by name, "That's Artie" a man in a wheelchair and glasses near them waved, "Sugar Motta" a thin, beak-nosed woman on top of Artie's lap waved as well, "Rachel and Finn" a tiny woman wearing a hideous reindeer-print jumper standing next to Kurt's behemoth of a brother smiled warmly at him.

"Over there are Sam and Rory" Mr. Schue pointed to two men swaying to the faint music that echoed throughout the bar. The smaller one had light brown hair and skin the colour of milk, the other man however, had bleached-blond hair, full red lips, and a glowing tan. Their arms were wrapped around each other and each seemed too engrossed in the other to pay much attention to anyone else. Blaine smiled at the couple and turned back to see Kurt walking towards him, giving him a very odd look.

"What?" he asked

"N-nothing," Kurt said, blushing red.

Mr. Schue cleared his throat and both boys jumped apart, faces flaming. "So next up we have Santana & Brittany" he gestured to a blonde girl and a Latina making out furiously in a corner, "That's Mercedes' husband, Shane over there," He pointed at a large dark-skinned man standing next Mercedes, "and you've already met Puck and Mercedes, I guess all that's left are-" he was interrupted by an Asian couple walking through the front door.

"Hi everybody!" one of the couple, a very pregnant woman with blue-streaked hair, said, "We had trouble finding a last second sitter for Daniel." She looked around the group and spotted Blaine.

Smiling warmly, she toddled over to him, her tall, thin husband trailing behind her, "Hi, I'm Tina," she said, grasping Blaine's hand in a surprisingly firm handshake, "The man behind me is my husband Mike. Who are you?"

"I-I'm Blaine," Blaine stuttered, "Kurt's boyfriend…" he trailed off, staring at her bloated belly and wondering how big he'd get when he was as far along as her.

Mr. Schue led the group over to the bar and left for a moment, saying that he was going to set up the karaoke machine. Most of the group wandered over to the stage and stepped onto it. The opening lines of a catchy song began to play. Rachel walked to the front and began to sing:

_Yeah you may think that I'm a zero_

_But hey, everyone you wanna be_

_Probably started off like me_

The rest of the group behind her began to sing along. Blaine was mesmerized by the flawless vocals and the easy way that everyone moved on the stage as though they had done it for years.

"What can I getcha, Hobbit?" Blaine turned to see Puck leaning over the polished wood of the bar, towel in one hand martini shaker in the other.

"Nothing," Blaine said, putting his hands in front of his chest, "I, um don't drink."

Puck shrugged, his movement outlined by a red backlight. "Suit yourself," he said, leaning back against an ornately framed picture of a petite, blond girl hanging on the wall next to several slushee machines.

"Who's that?" Blaine asked, pointing his finger at the picture.

"That's Quinn," Kurt said, sliding into a seat next to Blaine, "The only member of the club to have ever died." Puck looked sad and bustled off to some other customers.

"Do you want to go home, Blaine?" Kurt asked, "You look tired." It was true. Blaine was exhausted. All the shock and surprises that the day had brought came crashing down on him and he slumped against Kurt's shoulder. Kurt smiled faintly and ran his hand through Blaine's hair.

They both got up to leave and were halfway to the door before they were stopped by Rowan, "This is my number," she said, offering Blaine a folded piece of paper, "Call if you want to talk." Blaine took it and thanked her.

"What was that about?" Kurt asked while they were getting in the car.

"Nothing," Blaine said, "She's a friend."

_You wanna be_

_You wanna be_

_A loser like me!_

0-0-0

A half hour later, Kurt and Blaine pulled up to the condo.

Blaine shot out of the Prius and towards the woods as soon as Kurt took his keys out of the ignition. "Blaine, where are you going?" Kurt yelled, running after him. He lost sight of Blaine when he got to the tree line. Wondering where Blaine had gone, he walked into the forest.

Kurt's senses were on high alert. He heard every tiny sound in the woods. A loud crack made him jump and spin around. He was suddenly tackled to the ground by something very solid.

"Oof! Blaine?" Kurt said, looking up at the ball of energy that Blaine had become, "What the hell?"

Blaine's eyes were luminous in the dark, honey coloured irises nearly overshadowed by dark pupils. Blaine leaned down and pressed his lips to Kurt's.

Kurt gasped in surprise, giving Blaine the opening needed to slip his tongue into Kurt's mouth. Kurt closed his eyes and let himself enjoy it for a bit. Baby Penguin that he was, he could feel his body reacting to Blaine's, he hooked his left leg over Blaine's hip. Without breaking the lip-lock, he flipped them over so that Blaine was pressed into the ground, Kurt's hands on either side of his head.

"What is up with you today, Blaine?" Kurt growled into his ear, "You're having more mood swings than a woman going into menopause." Blaine wriggled out from underneath and stood next to him, who fell back to the earth with a thud that echoed around the silent woods. Blaine shot Kurt a mischievous grin and Shifted. First into his dog form, then he transitioned smoothly into the wolf form that exuded confidence and calm.

He ran down the barely seeable trail and stopped, turning to look back at Kurt who was still lying on the ground. Blaine huffed in impatience and pawed at the ground. He ran off, the full moon shining brightly behind him.

Kurt looked at the moon and felt a pull deep within his bones. He sighed and closed his eyes as he felt his form change. His muscles lengthened as did his teeth, fur sprouted all over his body but it wasn't completely white. The change ended and Kurt opened his eyes; Blaine was right, Shifting did get easier. He set off at a leisurely trot through the forest, looking for Blaine. His gait swayed a bit and he shifted into a prowl, front low to the ground his rear sticking up in the air slightly.

Kurt took several sharp turns, following Blaine's scent of chocolate and hazelnut to a clearing and was greeted with the odd sight of Blaine's furry rear sticking out of a tree. Intrigued, Kurt lay down on his side a few yards away and watched.

Blaine meanwhile, took no notice of the other Shifter that now shared the clearing with him. He didn't notice anything beyond his own two paws as he dug the earth out from the hollow of a tree to make a nest. He didn't really know why he was doing it; it was just a reflex in his being to find a den for him, his mate, and their pups to live in. Satisfied, he stopped digging and turned around.

He did a double-take, which was quite comical to see a wolf do. He looked at the Shifter lying in the middle of the moonlit clearing, it smelled like Kurt but it didn't look like him. Kurt was a wolf when he Shifted, the Shifter he saw was a snow leopard. It had the same ice-coloured eyes that Kurt had when he shifted but the resemblance stopped there.

A thought suddenly intruded Blaine's head, _Blaine? Are you ok?_

_Who are you? _Blaine thought back, the voice was familiar.

_It's me Blaine, _the leopard thought, stepping towards Blaine who shied away, _It's Kurt._

_K-Kurt?_ Blaine thought, he leaned forward and sniffed the air tentatively. Yep, it was Kurt. _Um, Kurt._

_Yeah?_

_You're aware that you're a leopard right?_

_I'M A WHAT!_

Kurt shifted back to human form and stared at Blaine. "What is happening to me?" he whispered.

Blaine nosed Kurt's shoulder and directed him towards the hollow in the tree. Kurt crawled into the tree. It was surprisingly large and clean inside, with a small divot in one corner that was lined with pine needles. Blaine trotted over to the divot and lay down in it. Kurt stood up, slightly hunched over to avoid the low ceiling of the den and walked slowly over to Blaine. He sat down next to him and nestled into the warm fur that covered his Mates body. Slowly, he ran his hands through the dark curls, and smiled when Blaine hummed in appreciation.

He stopped stroking when he felt the odd bulge in Blaine's stomach. Sitting up, he looked down at Blaine who gave him a slightly guilty look.

"Blaine, Shift back for me," Kurt whispered, slightly breathless, "Please"

Blaine turned his back to Kurt and Shifted. "I-I don't want you to freak out, so bear with me." Blaine slowly turned around.

Kurt gasped.

"Blaine," he said, his glasz eyes wide with shock, "Are you…" he gestured to his stomach.

"Pregnant?" Blaine said, "Yeah, I am"

Instead of freaking out like Blaine thought he would, Kurt squealed and jumped on him. "Oh my gosh this is so freaking awesome!"

"Wait… what" Blaine said, completely nonplussed.

"This is awesome!" Kurt chirped happily, he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. "It is mine isn't it?"

"Unless someone roofied me, then yeah it's yours." Blaine shrugged his bare shoulders and Kurt became aware that this news was something that needed celebrating. _Major celebrating._

Kurt grinned and pushed Blaine back into the pine needles.

0-0-0

_The Hunter smiled to himself as he watched the Mutt and the Unknown run off towards the woods._

_He heaved a large burlap sack over his shoulder._

_His employer would be very happy with him._

_The sack whined weakly and the Hunter chuckled, the two Shifters in the woods had quite a surprise in store for them when they got back._

**A/N: What's in the sack? What will happen to Blaine and his baby? What will they find when they get home? Oh, I know it's… Psych! You guys are just gonna have to wait! I'm debating whether or not to write a oneshot about The Choir Room. If I get more than five reviews for this chapter then I will! What'd you guys think of my oc, Rowan? She's gonna be a major character in later chapters. Major Brownie points to anyone who can figure out what she Shifts into! REVIEW!**


	9. Guests

**A/N: howdy all! Thanks to all my reviewers and stuff. Oh, and my beta sheeptree! She pointed out that the plotline was moving a **_**bit **_**too fast. I realize this and I know that I accelerated the relationship a bit. But things will slow down. I got tons of fluff in the works! As for the death of Quinn… let's just say I got something special planned out for her. *evil laugh* Read on!**

**Warnings: Potential triggers. I apologize if this chapter triggers anyone.**

Kurt crouched down lower in the tall grass, stalking his prey. His tail twitched nervously as the beast flapped its multi-coloured wings, preparing to take off. Kurt put his front paws forward carefully and prepared himself to pounce forward onto his target.

_Kurt, what are you doing?_

The sudden intrusion on his mind caused Kurt to freeze in place and his prey to flutter away. Kurt chased after it, batting at the air with his big paws. He growled furiously when the small, winged beast evaded his grasp.

_Um Kurt, why are you chasing a butterfly?_

Kurt huffed in annoyance and turned to the voice that cut across his mind. Blaine was standing in front of the hollow pine tree that had become their den with an amused expression on his wolfish face. _What does it look like I'm doing? _He thought back,_ I'm trying to hunt._

Blaine let out a hacking cough that sounded a lot like laughter; _Butterflies are not for eating, Kurt. You can never tell which ones are poisonous. _Blaine padded forward and licked his anxious mate's furry shoulder. _I see you figured out how to Shift back to a wolf._

Kurt had turned back into a wolf when he'd woken up that morning with a very full bladder and a personal taboo against relieving himself in the wilderness. He wasn't sure how he'd managed to be a wolf instead of a snow leopard but poof, he just was.

_Can we go back_ _now? _Kurt whined, butting Blaine's shoulder with his nose; _I'm hungry and I'm sure you two are as well._

Blaine nuzzled Kurt's neck, pleased at what Kurt had said, or rather thought; he really did care about Blaine and the baby. _Alright, _Blaine thought, _let's go back, Honey and I are famished._

_Honey? _Kurt asked, cocking his head to the side.

_It's what I've decided to call the baby until his or her gender can be determined._ Blaine thought, striding forward, out of the clearing.

_It's cute._ Kurt thought, a smile was evident in his mental tone.

Blaine turned back and gave him a wolfish grin. _Wanna race back? _Instead of answering, Kurt leapt forward and easily passed Blaine. Blaine barked and ran after Kurt.

They raced the four miles back to the condo, stopping only to pick up the remnants of their clothes from the night before. Both burst out of the forest at the same time, laughing and out of breath. Blaine walked a few feet ahead of Kurt but stopped when he saw that the front door had been ripped off its hinges.

"Blaine, what's wrong?" Kurt asked from behind him, he followed Blaine's gaze to the front door, "Who ripped off my front door!"

Blaine motioned for Kurt to be quiet and sniffed the air cautiously. There was an unknown scent lingering around the condo as well as two others that were marred heavily with the stench of blood.

"Kurt," Blaine whispered, backing away, "Give me your cell phone."

"Why what's-" Kurt was cut off by a growl from Blaine and tossed him the iPhone without further argument.

"Hi, it's Blaine," Blaine murmured into the speaker, as though he was afraid someone was listening to them, "Someone came to our home last night while we were out and I can't get a read on the scent. I thought that since you were a…_you know_, that you could come over here." A voice crackled on the other side of the line, telling Blaine something that greatly calmed him down. "Alright, see you in ten minutes."

"Who was that?" Kurt asked, once Blaine had hung up.

"Just a friend. We should probably move away as soon as possible."

"Why?"

"Someone was here last night, Kurt. It smelled like the hunter that tried to kill me, along with two other Shifters. From the way the house reeks, there's a lot of blood up there."

"Blood?" Kurt whispered, his face paling. "I don't want that awful person trying to hurt you or Honey."

Blaine sat down next to him and wrapped his arms around Kurt's shaking frame. He turned Kurt to face him. "Listen to me, I'm the one who's supposed to be freaking out about all this and trust me, I am." Kurt looked up at him through watery eyes and leaned in. Their lips met and Blaine could taste the salt from Kurt's tears. "I love you." He murmured when they broke apart.

Kurt smiled weakly at him, "I love you too. Both of you." He whispered, placing a hand on Blaine's stomach.

"Awww!" A husky voice squealed

Both boys jumped at the sudden intrusion and turned to see Rowan standing at the edge of the trees. She had on a red t-shirt and a pair of jean shorts and was barefoot even though it was the middle of December.

"That has got to be the cutest thing I've ever seen!" She said in her husky voice, walking towards them. Blaine noticed bits of twigs and leaves in her hair.

"Blaine, why is the waitress from last night here?" Kurt whispered in his ear

"She's the friend that I called." Blaine answered

"Rowan Schuester," she said, "I Shift into a tiger. Also, I can help y'all out with your baby or babies. I don't really know how much one Mix can have in a litter." She shrugged and began to tie her hair back

"She's a _tiger?_" Kurt squeaked

Blaine nodded. Rowan's Shift form had been hunted to near extinction due to an extreme temper and affinity towards violence. She was the last female of her breed, all the males lived in India where the species had originated.

"While you two were discussing your gaybie which is super awesome by the way, I looked around your place and the surrounding woods." Rowan said, making a circular motion with her finger. Blaine made a "go-on" gesture with his hands, "There are three distinct scents that surround the house. Two are from born Shifters; the other is from an Infected."

Kurt gave Blaine a questioning look. "A Bitten Shifter not a Born Shifter." Kurt still looked confused, "Someone who was bitten by Shifter but was not born as one."

"Anyways," Rowan continued, "The two Born Shifters are upstairs but are badly wounded, I could smell the blood a mile off."

Kurt silently stood up, pulling Blaine with him. They walked through the front door and up the stairs, Rowan trailing silently behind them. The blood pool started at the top of the stairs, the trio of Shifters followed it into Kurt's normally pristine kitchen, the display they were met with was a grizzly thing to look at.

Aside from the blood, the first thing Blaine saw was a hand, the exact colour of ebony. His eyes followed it up a well-muscled arm was attached to a body covered in bloody stab wounds. The body of someone Blaine never thought that he would ever see again.

"David?"

0-0-0

"David?" Blaine breathed again, his eyes filling with tears. He knelt down next to David and took his wrist, holding two fingers against it. He found a weak but steady pulse there. Rowan and Kurt still stood in the doorway, paralyzed with shock.

"David? Please wake up." He tapped David's temple and woke him up

David growled and waved his hands in front of him, making claw shapes. His face began to Shift but stopped partway, giving him a strange, feline-like appearance. He noticed Blaine and his face snapped back to human.

"Blaine," David whispered, eyes glazed over with both tears of pain and tears of happiness, "You're alive. Wes will be so happy…" he trailed off, his eyes darting around the unfamiliar room as though he were looking for something, "Wes…" He shuddered and collapsed, his exhaustion finally catching up with him

Rowan, seeming to remember what was happening, rushed forward and picked him up, "We have to get him to a hospital."

There was a scream from the living room.

0-0-0

Kurt had wandered away from the kitchen, trying to give Blaine some privacy when he stumbled onto the other guest in their home. An Asian, broken and bloody, was lying on the broken coffee table. Several shards of glass from the table were sticking out of his body, his arms looked broken and he was gasping for breath.

"Kurt?" Blaine's voice called, he and Rowan ran out from the kitchen, the Shifter that Blaine seemed to know was passed out in Rowan's arms, his blood staining her shirt.

"What's wrong…oh." Blaine trailed off.

The Shifter on the table opened his eyes and looked towards Blaine. He croaked out a word that sounded like 'help' before closing his eyes and slumping away in a dead faint.

"K-Kurt, g-give me yo-your car keys." Blaine said shakily.

"Why?"

"Because, I know where to take them."Blaine took a breath and seemed to regain some measure of composure over himself. "Rowan, drive, I'll give you directions."

Kurt, not one to argue, dug his keys out of the pocket of his tattered jeans and tossed them to Rowan. He carefully picked up the Asian and hurried out of the condo.

He and Blaine took positions in the backseat of the car and arranged the two guests as comfortably as they could. Rowan got in the driver's seat and started the car. They drove in silence for a while, Blaine spouting off directions occasionally until Kurt noticed that they weren't taking the route to the hospital.

"Wait a second, this isn't the way to the hospital. Where are you taking us, Blaine?"

"Somewhere they can be cared for properly." Blaine answered cryptically.

0-0-0

_30 minutes and a panic attack later…_

"Where are we?" Kurt asked

Blaine had pulled up in front of a magnificent old building. The exterior was made up of weather-beaten red brick with a white-painted wooden trim around large bay windows and a grand porch. It held a certain mystery almost like Hogwarts. As though you expected ghosts and poltergeists to swoop out at you and yell 'Boo!' and then go chase unlucky trick-or-treaters over the sweeping, emerald lawn.

"Welcome to Dalton, Kurt." Blaine said staring up at the mansion, his shoulders tense. His hands automatically went to his belly to assure that the baby was still there. "Welcome to my childhood home."

Kurt and Rowan gaped, "You lived here!" they chorused

Blaine chuckled darkly and nodded. He walked up the front steps and paused in front of the front door, "You might want to get Wes and David out of the car." He turned back to the door and took a shaky breath. _You can do this. _He told himself. He raised his hand and pressed the ornate-looking doorbell. A chime like a thousand bells echoed throughout the silent driveway.

The door opened and a worried-looking man, not much older than Blaine himself appeared. He looked at the four other Shifters shivering on his front doorstep and a frown creased his otherwise handsome face. He saw Blaine and a wide, toothy grin spread across his face.

"Blaine!" the man yelled. Blaine had no warning before he was swept into an enormous bear hug. "I thought you were dead!" he pulled back and studied Blaine's face relief etched in his own.

Kurt coughed delicately to remind the two embracing on the doorstep that he and Rowan were still there.

The man turned and took in the sight of Wes and David, unconscious and still bleeding. His eyes widened and he ushered the five in.

"Jeff! Nick!" he yelled, "We found them! Come take Wes and David to the infirmary!" Two young men, around Kurt and Blaine's ages, appeared from nowhere and looked at Blaine and his repertoire with shocked expressions.

One of the boys stepped forward, "What happened?" he murmured. He had bleached blond hair artfully styled in a Beiber cut and inquisitive blue eyes that peered out from beneath the fringe of his bangs.

"I'll tell you later, Jeff" Blaine looked about to fall over in exhaustion.

Jeff nodded. He and the other boy picked up Wes and David from their positions in Kurt and Rowan's arms and hurried away.

"Come," the unnamed man that had greeted them gestured towards a grand staircase, "I'll take you to your rooms for the night."

"I can explain this in the morning, Cooper." Blaine mumbled tiredly.

Cooper smiled sadly and began walking up the stairs. After about two flights they walked into a large hallway scattered with doors on either side. Cooper directed Rowan and Kurt to doors on the left side of the hall and directed Blaine to one on the right. Blaine shook his head and took Kurt's gore-spattered hand. He led him to the door Cooper had indicated and pushed him inside.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry that you had to meet my brother on such a…" Blaine began

Kurt held up a hand, "Blaine, I'm going to stop you right there. Today has been really long and I really need a shower and I-I just need," he trailed off, his hands clenched into fists. He looked up at Blaine and his eyes were yellow. Not the usual ice blue eyes that signified an imminent Shift into his either wolf or leopard form.

Blaine placed his hands on Kurt's shoulders. "Kurt, whatever emotion you feel right now, let it out." Kurt's eyes closed and he spread his arms out behind him.

His facial features began to realign themselves. His nose lengthened into a beak and his eyes became completely round. White feathers dotted with black erupted on his rapidly shrinking body. His legs grew shorter as his arms grew longer, the bones in them became lighter and he developed dense flight muscles.

When Kurt opened his eyes again he found Blaine gaping down at him. _What is he doing up there? _Glancing around him, Kurt found that his eyesight was sharper. He could see every scratch and dent in the mahogany flooring, every microscopic rip and tear on the remnants of his clothing which had somehow fallen to the floor behind him. What the hell happened?

Blaine bent down and held out his hand, "Hop on, Kurt." He said, a glorious smile spreading across his face. Kurt cocked his head to the side (which was immensely difficult to do seeing as his neck seemed to be half as long and twice as thick) he gave a little hop and fluttered into Blaine's outstretched hand.

"You got wings Kurt!" Blaine squealed

_Wings? When did I_ _get wings? _

Blaine chuckled at Kurt's silent confusion. He walked across the room to a floor to ceiling mirror in a corner near a wall of windows. "Look at yourself, Kurt" he murmured. He held Kurt in front of him.

Kurt let out a muffled hoot of surprise. Staring out at him from within the confines of the mirror was an owl. A snowy owl. Holy crap, he had turned into Hedwig! He raised one of his large white wings and moved it a bit. The resulting turbulence almost knocked him out of Blaine's hand.

"C'mon Kurt," Blaine was grinning from ear to ear, "Try to fly."

He set Kurt on the floor and stepped back a few feet. Kurt hesitantly raised one wing then the other and began to beat them back and forth quickly. He lifted off the ground a few feet and hovered. The dexterity with which his wings moved was remarkable. Back and forth, back and forth. It was awesome. He could fly!

Then he looked down.

The ground was so far away! The beating of Kurt's wings stuttered a bit. He lost air and fell. Watching the ground rush up at him was terrifying. Even as a child Kurt had been afraid of heights. He landed on his right side. His wing got trapped beneath him and made a sickening _snap! _

Blaine watched, horrified at the sight of Kurt falling and snapping his wing. Kurt Shifted back to his human form and curled up on the ground, holding his right wrist. Tears of pain rolled silently down his face.

Blaine immediately rushed over to Kurt's side and tried to comfort him, "Kurt, baby I'm so sorry!" he rubbed Kurt's shoulder, "I shouldn't have asked you to fly while you were still getting used to your new form. Being a True Shifter and a-" Blaine clapped his hands over his mouth when he realized his faux pas.

Kurt bolted upright, "I'm a True Shifter!" he hissed, jaw locked in pain, "When were you planning on telling me this?"

"Tomorrow?"

Kurt huffed. Wincing when the action jarred his broken wrist. Blaine's eyes immediately went to the injury.

"We need to get you to the infirmary ASAP." He stood up and jogged to the door.

He had one hand on the doorknob before Kurt said "Blaine, aren't you forgetting something?"

"No, why? What am I forgetting?" Kurt gestured to his naked body and suddenly Blaine understood.

"Oh, right…you need pants."

**A/N: This chapter was a bit random, I know. Kurt's a True Shifter! Congrats to shieldsword for guessing first! Rowan will have a back story as will Wes and David. Plus next chapter will be a "Meet the Andersons" kinda thing. Ooh, and should Blaine have more than one baby? A poll will be up on my profile on how many they should have. Review please. **


	10. Mothers, Sandwiches and Chipmunks oh my!

**A/N: Hey all! It has been a while since I updated, let me just take a moment to say thanks to all my reviewers/people who favorite and my beta, sheeptree. Squeeeeeeeeeee! 40 reviews! I love you all! I would like to remind everyone that along with the classic Klaine pairing, we also have Wevid and Niff in this story. I hope that you guys like how I portrayed their relationships. Also, translations are at the bottom. Please note that I do not speak Italian.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. *sad face***

_Dalton Manor is one of the Shifter world's leading strongholds. An expansive mansion located in Westerville, Ohio, Dalton is owned by powerful and reclusive billionaire, Michael Anderson. Anderson is leader of the Ohio Shifter pack as well as the headmaster for Dalton Academy which lies just twelve miles away. Dalton Academy is a specialized school for male Shifters just entering into the Shifter universe. To the public eye Dalton and its sister school, Crawford Country Day, appear to be nothing more than highly exclusive boarding schools for the children of powerful businessmen and politicians. Since becoming the patriarch of the Anderson family in 1997, Michael Anderson has ruled over his slice of Ohio with an iron fist.-Elizabeth Monroe Hummel; _Encyclopedia of Current Histories Most Powerful Shifters Volume I: North America

0-0-0

There was one thing about Dalton that Blaine had never gotten used to: its sheer _size. _Even though he'd lived there for most of his life, he'd never gotten used to Dalton being so enormous. But now he was leading his injured mate through the unfamiliar halls trying to locate the infirmary.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked his voice tight with pain.

"Yeah?"

"You have no idea where you're going, do you?"

"Not a clue." Blaine confessed. He turned around and faced Kurt who was standing a few feet behind him, and was wearing only a pair of navy sweatpants with a red Dalton logo emblazoned on the left hip. Blaine noticed with a slight cringe of guilt, that Kurt was cradling his broken wrist to his bare chest. "I'm sorry…again."

Kurt looked up from where he had been staring at the floor, confusion written all over his angelic face, "What are you talking about? You didn't know that I was afraid of heights."

"Yeah, but I still shouldn't have pressured you to do that." Blaine wrung his hands together and stared at the ground.

"It's not your fault, Blaine." Kurt's voice was gentle "There's a lot you don't know about me."

Blaine looked up with a mischievous grin, "Guess I should start learning then." He reached behind Kurt and picked him up, slinging him over his shoulder.

Kurt let out an indignant squawk, "Blaine Anderson! You put me down right this instant!'

"Nope." Blaine said nonchalantly, continuing on walking through one of the mansions many hallways.

"Why not?" Kurt's voice was muffled by the grey t-shirt Blaine was wearing. His head thumped against Blaine's back with each step taken. It was a little uncomfortable.

"What is your favorite colour?" Blaine asked.

"What?"

"What is your favorite colour?" Blaine repeated.

"Purple." Kurt answered, slightly confused, "Why?"

"I said it was time I started to learn more about you." Blaine shrugged, nearly sending Kurt tumbling to the wooden floor. He shifted his grip so that he was clutching Kurt to his chest. "Don't you want to learn more about me?"

"Yes, I do." Kurt's brow furrowed in thought for a moment, "What is your favorite colour?"

"Hey! No stealing my question!" Blaine laughed. Kurt rolled his eyes. "My favorite colour is blue."

"Any particular shade?"

"If I must be specific, ice blue." Kurt raised an eyebrow at Blaine's response but decided not to question it. "That's the colour that your eyes turn whenever you Shift into a leopard or wolf."

Kurt smiled in appreciation, "That's sweet. Who is your favorite artist?"

"Katy Perry."

Kurt laughed, "Seriously? She's great and all that, but you must admit that Lady Gaga is _so _much better"

"She is an inspiration!" Blaine said indignantly, "Don't mock my music taste!"

"Whoa! No mocking going on here." Kurt said, holding up his uninjured left hand in mock surrender. His mouth curled in a devilish smile, "Gaga"

"Perry"

"Gaga"

"Perry"

They continued on in this vein for a few minutes until they were interrupted by a voice behind them that sounded slightly amused.

"Why are you guys standing in the middle of a hallway?" Blaine lowered Kurt slowly to the ground and the two Shifters turned to see Rowan, still in her bloody t-shirt and shorts from earlier that day, standing in a doorway behind them.

"I broke my wrist and Blaine couldn't remember where the infirmary was." Kurt said gesturing with his uninjured hand at the broken and useless limb that he kept near to his body so as not to injure it further.

"Um, you guys walked right past the infirmary." Rowan said gesturing to the doorway behind her.

Blaine flushed and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. Rowan arched her eyebrow, an amused expression scrawled across her pale, bespectacled face. She motioned for them to go in. "Don't let your jaw unhinge when you see the place." She said, her eyes alight with mischief.

The back of Blaine's neck reddened even more as Kurt looked at him, expecting an answer. Rowan gave a small smirk at Blaine's embarrassment and walked away. Kurt cautiously walked through the wide, double doorway and, just as Rowan predicted, his jaw unhinged.

The infirmary looked very much like what he expected the hospital wing at Hogwarts to look like. One wall was entirely made out of stained glass windows that depicted scenes of nymphs, satyrs and assorted wildlife through which the late afternoon sun shone. It was like being in an old monastery. The infirmary was clearly an older part of the mansion; its walls were made of grey-ish stone and led up a good fifty feet or so to high vaulted ceilings with exposed wooden beams.

"This place is like a fucking castle." Kurt whispered his eyes wide with amazement.

Blaine chuckled and led him down a double row of what looked like extra large hospital beds to one of the rear corners of the large room opposite of where they had walked in. The rear corners had both been curtained off, making little cubicles from which strange noises issued forth. The one on the left had small whining and squabbling sounds coming from it. A mechanical whirring and clicking came from the cubicle on the right along with heavy, labored breathing.

A small woman backed out of the curtains on the right, dragging a table behind her. On the table was an assortment of needles, scissors, bloody gauze and oddly enough, shards of broken glass. The woman, oblivious to Kurt and Blaine's presence, straightened up and undid her dark hair from the high bun it had been. Her hair fell over her back in messy curls she sighed and ran her hand through them making them even messier.

Blaine coughed onto his hand. The small woman started and turned around. Her wide caramel coloured eyes blew wide when she saw him. Tears filled her eyes and she ran forward to embrace Blaine. She wrapped her arms around Blaine's neck tightly and sobbed into his shoulder. Blaine hugged her back just as strongly.

"_Il mio bambino, siete vivo. Ho pensato che erano andati per sempre._" The woman whispered in flawless Italian.

Blaine blinked back tears of his own, "_Esso va bene, mamma. Non,vi si preoccupi come quello nuovo." _

The woman pulled back and gave Blaine a watery smile. She rubbed his shoulders affectionately and breathed out a sigh of relief. She glanced over at Kurt who was standing awkwardly a few feet away. She smiled at him warmly and asked, _"E chi è questo bel giovane, Blaine?"_

Blaine grinned and walked over to Kurt, taking his hand. "Mama, this is Kurt. My mate. Kurt this is my mother."

Blaine's mothers eyes widened with surprise. She pulled away from her son and walked over to Kurt and pulled him into a tight embrace. When she pulled back, Kurt could see that her skin was the same olive tone as Blaine's and that they shared the same expressive mouth and eyes as well as the luscious dark curls, hers were shot through with silver at the temples.

"Hello, my name is Melissa Anderson. As Blaine already said, I'm his mother." Mrs. Anderson smiled warmly at Kurt her voice was light and lilting with a hint of an Italian accent.

Kurt was so taken aback by her acceptance that he barely remembered to introduce himself, "M-my name is Kurt Hummel." He paused, unsure of what to say next, "I-I broke my wrist and we came here to get it fixed."

He blushed as the stream of words tumbled out of his mouth. Mrs. Andersons gaze zeroed in on Kurt's right wrist. "How did you break it?" She reached out and took his hand, grasping it firmly between her own as she led him to the table.

"We um, were in the bedroom and I…" he trailed off his face bright pink.

Mrs. Anderson gave him a knowing look, "I see. Glad to know you consummated your mating bond, Blaine." She began to methodically set Kurt's wrist in a splint made out of several layers of gauze.

"_Mom!_" Blaine protested, flushing vermillion, "That's not what happened. Kurt Shifted and fell on his side."

"What form were you taking?" Mrs. Anderson asked methodically.

"Snowy Owl," Kurt mumbled, wincing at the pressure she put on his wrist.

She smiled apologetically, "An Owl? They usually have excellent balance. Why did you fall?"

"I'm afraid of heights and it was my first time flying."

Mrs. Anderson gave him a sympathetic look and began to instruct him on the proper care of his arm.

Blaine sighed and leaned heavily against a wall. His hands automatically came up to rest on his stomach and began to rub little circles over the small baby bump he had. In response, he felt a small flutter of movement from within his belly. He gasped quietly at the amazing sensation of feeling life growing within him.

A rather large canary fluttered in through an open window and landed on Blaine's shoulder. He raised one of his hands and the canary hopped into it. Blaine lifted his hand to eye level and studied the bright yellow bird. It trilled out a little three note tune. The bird looked familiar its wings were dappled with small brown flecks and a small fringe of downy yellow feathers hung haphazardly over one beady eye.

Blaine grinned, "Hello, Jeff."

Jeff tweeted in response.

"How's Nick? Chirp twice for good and once for bad."

Two chirps.

"Good to know. And you?"

Another two chirps. Jeff paused and lifted his wing, gesturing it towards where Kurt and Blaine's mother were chatting amicably.

"That's Kurt, I want to introduce both you and Nick to him later. When you aren't a canary, okay?"

Blaine's eyes drifted over to one of the curtained cubicles in the corner. He set Jeff on his shoulder and walked over to one. He pushed aside the curtain and stepped inside. He saw Wes and David propped up side by side on a mountain of pillows in a double-wide hospital bed. David was asleep, resting his head on Wes' chest while Wes idly ran one of his hands over the close-shaven fuzz that covered David's head, a book lay open on his lap.

"Wes?"

0-0-0

Wes looked up from the book he had propped up on his lap and gave the bird and the wolf a wide grin.

"Blaine, nice of you and Jeff to come see us." He chirped happily.

Jeff gave a small twitter and flew off of Blaine's shoulder. He looped around the cubicle twice and flew out, affectionately cuffing Blaine's curly hair on his way out.

"Oh, err…well, Blaine! Nice of you to come and see us." Wes patted the small amount of space on the left side of the bed, right next to him.

Blaine sat down carefully next to him, "Hey buddy. How are you two doing?"

Wes raised an eyebrow and tapped his chest. Blaine peered closer at the area indicated by his friend. What had appeared to be a blanket covering his torso was now revealed to be an extremely large amount of bandages. They were stark white against his tan skin. They extended beneath the thin blanket on the bed and up around his left shoulder which was held up in a blue sling. Numerous other scars, some old some still fresh, dotted his well-muscled shoulders and neck giving him a slightly macabre look.

"Those answer your question?"

Blaine shrugged sheepishly, "You guys had me worried and it's not really good for me to be worried right now." Wes rolled his eyes and pulled the slightly frantic hobbit in for a one-armed hug to prevent Blaine's oncoming ramble.

"That Rowan girl came by earlier to see us." Wes said methodically, "Sweet girl, where'd ya find her?"

"A bar," Blaine said shrugging nonchalantly, "anyway, what the hell happened to you guys? My mate and I come home this morning and we-"

Wes held up a finger making Blaine pause in the middle of his rant, "Hold up, hold up. You got yourself a mate?"

Blaine nodded

"Is he here?"

Blaine nodded again, wondering where Wes' train of thought was leading him.

Wes turned to David's sleeping form, "Davey," he whispered, lightly poking David's shoulder, "Wake up, Davey."

David shook his head sleepily and snuggled further into Wes' side, "Nooo," he groaned, "Wanna sleep next to you, Wessy."

Blaine snickered as Wes turned beet red, "_Wessy?" _Blaine whispered.

"Shut up."

"It's _adorable!" _

"Is that Blaine?" David mumbled, opening one eye blearily to peer at the other Shifter.

"Yeah, it's me." A wide grin broke out David's face.

"Hey, man. Glad to see that you're both okay."

A look of confusion crossed Wes' face, "Both? David, what do you mean both?"

David floundered a bit, "I mean him and his mate. You are both okay right?" he lied smoothly.

Wes' almond-shaped eyes narrowed a bit, "Can we meet him?"

"Yeah, you can," Blaine smiled, "I think you guys would really like him."

Blaine poked his head out of the little cubicle, "Kurt?" he called, there seemed to be no one else in the infirmary, "Kurt? Babe, where are you?"

"In here," Kurt's voice squeaked from the other curtained-off corner, "I'm being attacked by adolescent boys!"

Blaine turned back to Wes and David who were looking at him with identical expressions of curiosity. "I'll be right back." He hurried away from them towards the source of Kurt's voice. He ripped open the curtain to see Kurt flat on his back.

Clambering over him were three young boys. One held his head down while another held his feet, the third stood over him. One of his hands was tickling Kurt with fervor, making him writhe around on the cold stone floor laughing hysterically. Kurt's eyes caught Blaine's they silently pleaded him to make them stop.

"ALVIN!"

0-0-0

The boy who was tickling Kurt stumbled back, crashing into yet another table of medical supplies. The other two leapt away from Kurt and stood with their hands in the pockets of their oversized hoodies.

Kurt let out an audible sigh of relief and stood up and staggered over to Blaine and leaned against him heavily. "Who are these small children?" he asked, gasping for air.

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Kurt, these are my nephews."

"I'm Simon!" one of them called. He appeared to be the elder of the three and had dark brown hair, intelligent blue eyes covered by coke-bottle glasses that were taped up at the bridge. He was wearing a blue hoodie with a large 'S' emblazoned on the front.

"Theodore," the smallest one said. He looked to be about six, his downy blonde hair, wide emerald eyes and chubby cheeks made him look like one of those cupids in Valentine's Day cards. His hoodie was forest green with a 'T' on it.

The last boy however stood back, glaring down at the floor arms crossed round his thin chest. Simon walked over and nudged him gently. The boy sighed and looked up, glaring slightly at Blaine through large brown eyes.

"And I'm Alvin." His brown hair was short and stuck up naturally in the middle forming a small Mohawk. His red hoodie was several times too big and had a large yellow 'A' on the chest.

Kurt smiled, the boys were just adorable. "I'm Kurt." He whispered. He extended his hand out to them.

Simon stepped forward and took the hand. "Nice to meet you, Kurt, my brothers and I wish to apologize for pinning you to the ground and tickling you mercilessly." He shook Kurt's hand once and walked out of the cubicle.

Theodore was next to step up, he scrutinized Kurt carefully curiosity alight in his big green eyes, "You're pretty." He said his voice high-pitched and reedy, "I like pretty people. And I like people who make my Uncle happy. You are very pretty and you make Uncle Blaine happy so I like you twice." He started to go towards the door but ran back and hugged Kurt round the waist. "Do you like Nerf guns?"

Kurt was a little confused, "I-I guess I do. Why?"

Alvin and Theodore giggled, "I guess you'll like living here then." Alvin said, eyeing Kurt mischievously. He trotted over to Blaine and hugged his side. "I'm glad you're back, Uncle Blaine." He pulled back and ran out of the infirmary tugging Theodore with him.

"Um, wow" Kurt said, his jaw hanging open.

"Yeah, look at the bright side, now all you have to do is meet my dad and the insanity cycle that is the Anderson family will be complete."

"Suddenly I'm worried about our child's future." Kurt muttered

"Hey, have a little faith in my family's gene pool." Blaine's lips quirked up in a crooked smile, "And who knows? You could end up with a kid like Finn."

"Finn's my step-brother not my actual brother."

"Good," Blaine's brow furrowed a bit, "I'd hate to see Honey turn out to be taller than I am."

Before Kurt could retort back a cheerful female voice called out, "Who's Honey?"

The Shifters turned to see Blaine's mother walk into the infirmary carrying a large silver platter laden with sandwiches and chips.

Blaine groaned at the sight of food, his stomach grumbled in agreement. He waited until his mother had set down the platter of delicacies on a hospital bed before diving headfirst into it. Mrs. Anderson raised an elegant eyebrow, "Be sure to leave some for the rest of us, sweetheart."

Blaine looked up from his fourth sandwich and shook his head childishly, "Uh-uh, this is all _mine._" He stretched out his arms around the platter effectively preventing anyone else from getting at the food.

Kurt reached with ninja-like reflexes beneath Blaine's left arm and sneakily pulled out a sandwich. It was bacon and cheese on sourdough and it tasted like _heaven. _"I can see why you hoard these,Blaine. They're amazing."

Blaine's eyes went round; he stood up and slowly began to advance on Kurt, "Must… have… the _precious." _He hissed. He began to chase his mate around the infirmary.

Wes and David poked their heads out from their cubicle, "Save some food for us!" David shouted.

"No," Mrs. Anderson chastised gently, "You two are not to be out of bed until tomorrow! Your skin should have knitted itself back together fully by then."

Kurt stopped running away from Blaine and made a disgusted face, "Ewww! Your skin knits itself back together on its own?"

"Technically all skin repairs itself, a Shifters skin just heals faster." Blaine explained, jumping up to reach Kurt's half-eaten sandwich which was held out of his reach.

"Don't tell me you didn't know?" Mrs. Anderson asked, taking a sandwich for herself, "Didn't your mentor tell you?"

"I didn't even know about Shifters until last Friday, let alone that I was one." Kurt replied. He finally took pity on his boyfriend and gave him the sandwich.

"That is…unusual." Wes commented. He and David walked over and gingerly perched on a bed opposite to the one that held the food tray.

"Anyway," Mrs. Anderson said quickly changing the subject, "Who is this 'Honey' you two were talking about when I walked in?"

The blood drained from Blaine's face. This was it. He had to tell his mother that he was pregnant. He could only hope that her reaction would be better than his father's when he got around to telling him Kurt reached over to Blaine and squeezed his hand reassuringly. Blaine gave him a thankful smile. "Mama, I'm pregnant."

The other three Shifters mouths hung wide open.

"Dude, I'd hug you right now but I'm afraid I might squash that little bundle of joy growing inside you. Wes and I call dibs on god-daddies." David squealed Wes nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

"Thanks, David. That really means a lot to us." Blaine smiled at his friend. Kurt wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pressed a kiss to the top of his curls. "Mama, you still haven't told us what you think."

Mrs. Anderson blinked quickly, happy tears clouding her eyes, "I'm happy for you, baby. I never thought that I'd get a grandchild from you. I have three from Cooper and now I get one or possibly more from you!" She hugged her youngest son for the second time that day and pulled Kurt in as well.

She pulled back after a few moments, wiping her eyes hurriedly, "I'll set up an ultrasound for you tomorrow. Does that sound good?"

Blaine nodded

Mrs. Anderson smiled, "Great, now you all better get to bed," she gestured to the windows which had turned completely black, "You don't want to wake up at Nerf gun o'clock do you?"

**A/N: I will leave the poll for amount of kids up until I post the next chapter in a few weeks. Am I the only one that would like to wrap Theodore up in a hug right now? He is so friggin' cute! Brownie points to anyone who can figure out the reference that Blaine's nephews create! When I made Blaine's mom, I wanted her to be kinda neurotic like Miss Pillsbury but she ended up Carole-ish. I hope you guys like her as much as I do. Review? I need ideas for baby names!**

_Translations: Il mio bambino, siete vivo. Ho pensato che erano andati per sempre. :_ My baby boy, you're alive. I thought you were gone forever.

_Esso va bene, mamma. Non non vi si preoccupi come quello nuovo. : _It's ok, mama. I won't let you worry like that again.

_E chi è questo bel giovane, Blaine?: _And who is this nice young man, Blaine?

**one more thing, Darren is on the Cleveland Show tomorrow! SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	11. Oh Babies!

**A/N: Been a long time since I came around. Been a long time but I'm back in town. And this time I'm not leaving without you! Hi everyone! Don't kill me because I took so long to write this chapter! It was extremely hard to write, plus this past month I've had finals and I've had to juggle my friends and school and my boyfriend…It's exhausting. Also, am I the only person who found the Glee season finale extremely disappointing? Stay tuned for super long rant at the end of this chapter. Much love to my beta, sheeptree and all of my lovely readers!**

**Disclaimer: Hey, I just met you. I'm no Scorcese. But Glee needs saving, hire me maybe?**

"Are you ready?" Kurt asked nervously for the third time that morning.

Blaine sighed at the look on his mate's worried face. Kurt was really quite adorable when he was nervous his eyebrows would knit together and form little wrinkles in his forehead that made Blaine want to kiss away each one until Kurt felt better.

"I'm fine, Kurt," Blaine smiled reassuringly at him, "it's just an ultrasound. I'll be fine." They were waiting outside of the infirmary for Blaine's mother to finish setting up the machine. The stone hallway they stood in was dimly lit due to the raging snowstorm outside.

Kurt wrung his hands together and glanced nervously at the younger man. "Your stomach has doubled in size since yesterday, Blaine. That's _not _normal."

Blaine arched one triangular eyebrow, "I'm a twenty-year old, pregnant, gay man, Kurt. I'm not exactly what people would call _normal._" The truth was Blaine actually _was _worried. He'd been around Cooper's mate, Amanda, when she'd been pregnant with Alvin when Blaine was ten. He remembered the size of her belly had been at six months and that was what Blaine's stomach looked like now, even though he wasn't even a month along yet. It looked like someone had stuck a beach ball beneath his stomach.

Rowan stuck her head out of the infirmary doors, "Alright lovebirds, you can come in now," she led the couple to a small curtained-off corner of the infirmary near the door.

Rowan picked up a square of fabric from a small table near the entrance and tossed it to Blaine. "Put this on, please."

Blaine caught it easily and shook it out, wrinkling his nose in distaste when it turned out to be a hospital gown. He sighed and quickly shrugged out of his white t-shirt. Rowan's jaw dropped when she saw the slightly shiny skin stretched over his bloated belly.

"Th-that's n-not normal," she stuttered out.

Blaine scowled at her. He didn't like it when people stared at him. It was like being back in high school again. Kurt wrapped his arms around the younger mans growing stomach and kissed his temple gently. Blaine bit back a giggle when he heard Kurt let out a near silent gasp when he felt the baby bump move a bit.

Rowan watched the exchange with a Cheshire cat grin plastered on her face; the two Shifters were just too adorable for words. She decided to give the daddies-to-be a bit of privacy when Kurt's hands started to roam a bit over Blaine's body and walked out of the changing stall. She spotted Mrs. Anderson standing next to a raised gurney and peering at a plethora of odd looking machines clustered around it. Mrs. Anderson glanced up from her inspection and beckoned the teenaged tiger over.

"How are they doing?" she asked without preamble, her olive toned forehead crinkling in worry.

"They all appear to be fine. Kurt looks nervous as hell even though he's not the one getting an ultrasound today. There is something odd about Blaine that has me a little anxious."

"What is it?" Mrs. Anderson's voice raised itself up a few octaves in pitch but stayed at a near whispering volume. "Does Blaine have bruises on his belly? Does he look sick? Does he look tired? _Is he alright?_"

The older woman was about to burst into hysterics when Blaine and Kurt walked out of the changing area; Kurt's hair was considerably ruffled and Blaine's hospital gown was a little off kilter, his swollen abdomen peeking through the sides of the shapeless clothing.

"Buongiorno, caro, are you ready to begin?" Mrs. Anderson asked.

0-0-0

Blaine has always hated hospitals.

His mother used to take him and Cooper to work with her at the Westerville Hospital when they were younger. Cooper loved it but Blaine hadn't liked the sterile white walls or the way the air was clogged with disinfectant and the sickly-sweet odor of patients slowly dying. His mother was a gynecologist and Blaine was once forced to stand in for a nurse when he was fourteen while his mother delivered a baby. The memory still gave him nightmares.

And now he was laying on a gurney in the middle of the Dalton Manor infirmary about to view the first images of his and Kurt's child.

He took a deep breath and shivered when Rowan rubbed the icy ultrasound goop on his stomach. She smiled apologetically at him. Blaine looked up at Kurt who was holding his hand. Kurt's immaculate eyebrows were drawn together in an anxious line. Blaine squeezed his hand tightly, startling the older man out of his reverie. Kurt smiled weakly, "It'll be alright. I promise."

"Alright, Blaine" His mother moved away from a nearby prepping table. "I am going to move this" she held up a grey ultrasound wand, "over your stomach. In a few moments, we will see an image on this screen," Mrs. Anderson tapped a large monitor that took up most of the shiny futuristic-looking machine. "Hopefully, it will explain why your stomach seems to have doubled in size overnight."

She ran the wand over the tightly stretched skin of Blaine's abdomen. Blaine shut his eyes tightly, anxious about what his mother would find. What if there was something wrong? What if he wasn't actually pregnant but had some sort of grotesque tumor growing in his body?

He was on the verge of sending himself into a small-scale panic attack when he felt Kurt's hand tighten around his.

"_Blaine" _Kurt's voice was soft, almost reverential in its tone, "look, Blaine. They're so beautiful."

They?

Blaine opened his eyes slowly; unsure of what Kurt was talking about. The sight he was met with was nothing short of incredible. Mrs. Anderson had tilted the main monitor towards him. On the screen were three little peanut-shapes with small, twig-like arms and legs. Two of them were a little larger in size than the other.

Blaine's mother beamed. "Triplets, bambino. Each fetus is at around 26 weeks of development. How you've gotten from six weeks to over six months is beyond me, though. We'll have to keep a close eye on you until the babies are born."

Blaine smiled dreamily, "M'kay, mama."

Kurt lowered his head until it was resting on his mates shoulder, "Can we know the genders?"

Mrs. Anderson smiled, "Sure, caro. Rowan, care to interpret?"

Rowan looked taken aback at being asked but cautiously obliged. "Um, ok. This one right here," she tapped the left corner of the screen near one of the larger fetuses, "Is a girl?" She phrased it like a question and looked to Blaine's mother for guidance.

"Yes it is" Mrs. Anderson replied kindly.

"Alright" Rowan turned back to the screen. "The fetus on the right side of the screen is a girl as well, but the one in the middle is a boy. Right?"

"Yes, that's correct, caro."

Blaine cocked his head to one side and studied the images of his children. "Why is my son smaller than his sisters?"

"I'm not sure, bambino." His mother's brow furrowed in concentration. "I occasionally see cases like this in human pregnancies, but not usually with Shifters who rarely ever have more than a single birth. You should double your calorie intake though, just in case."

"Looks like he takes after you then, huh, Blaine?" Kurt muttered

"I am not that short!" Blaine exclaimed just as Cooper walked in, Theodore trailing behind him.

"Yes you are, little bro," Cooper's tone was light, joking even. But the million dollar grin plastered on his face turned into a look of confusion when he saw the ultrasound equipment lain out around Blaine. "What is all this?" he asked.

"What's wrong, daddy?" Theodore looked up at Cooper with wide, emerald eyes from where he clutched at his jean-clad leg, "Is Uncle Blaine alright?"

"Yes, caro, Blaine will be just fine." Mrs. Anderson called out from her position next to her youngest son. "He just needs to be careful about what he does for the next few weeks."

"What's wrong with him?" Cooper asked, sounding exactly like his son.

"I'm pregnant, Coop." Blaine sounded a little annoyed at his older brother's obliviousness, "What does it look like?"

Cooper replied without missing a beat, "It looks like you're being a bit of a drama queen. But, hey, pregnancy hormones, right?" he chuckled and joined the others by the monitor.

"You're gonna have a baby?" Theodore gasped, "But you're a man! Men can't have babies!"

"Uncle Blaine got a sex change surgery and now he is Aunty Blainessa." Cooper said

Theodore's eyes widened in understanding "Oh that makes sense I guess. Are you really a woman, Uncle Blaine?"

"I am not a woman!" Blaine screeched

"Cooper, stop teasing your brother," Mrs. Anderson admonished, "Now why don't you come and say hello to your nieces and nephew?"  
>"Nieces and nephew? Whoa, how many kids do you have in there, Blaine?" Cooper chuckled, "Hello, little babies. It's me, your amazing Uncle Cooper! I'm totally awesome and can beat your dad at everything!"<p>

"He does not" Blaine muttered low enough so only Kurt could hear him.

"Literally, you name it, anything. Cooking, acting, fencing, beat-boxing, wrestling, math, writing, being super intense about stuff, the one thing that your dad can beat me at though, is jumping on the furniture. He beats everyone in that department."

Kurt giggled, "Jumping on furniture? Really, Blaine?"

Blaine flushed bright red and sat up. "Okay, I think 'embarrass Blaine' time is over now."

"Aw, but I was just getting started!" Cooper pouted, mercuric eyes wide and pleading.

"I agree with Blaine." Their mother stated, wiping Blaine's stomach off with a clean towel, "All this excitement isn't good for the triplets. Blaine, you should probably go and lie down for a while."

"But I feel fine, mama." Blaine protested

Mrs. Anderson shot him a stern look, "Blaine Everett Anderson, you could go into labor at any second and I don't want you or yours and Kurt's children to be harmed. I'm just looking out for you, sweetheart."

Kurt cut in, looking worried "What do you mean 'go into labor at any second'? Blaine is just at around six months, he couldn't possibly go into labor yet."

"From the way he went from one month to over six overnight has me worried that he may give birth before I can secure the proper equipment." Mrs. Anderson wrung her hands together

"Hey, wait a second I just thought of something." Cooper broke through the tense silence that permeated the infirmary.

"What?"

"What're you going to tell Dad?"

**A/N: What will happen next? Review with baby names 'cause I have absolutely none in my head! Remember, two girls, one boy. :D**

**Cue long rant now**

**WTF RIB? How can you make most of the graduation episode about fucking Finchel! And, cut off the one little tidbit of Klaine in the whole fucking episode? Dudes! We need more Klaine, less Finchel! You guys have had most of the past three seasons devoted to Finchel moping around about each other and them breaking up and getting back together. That's a bit much don't you think? Meanwhile the power of the Klaine fandom was revealed a few weeks ago with the release of the Klaine box scene. I've read it and I seriously think RIB should've put in Extraordinary Merry. It's a few extra minutes of Klaine, why not? Finchel got like seven minutes of them talking about a fucking pig named Barbara! A fucking pig! Would it have killed them to put in that one little box scene? Or, dare I say, a little mistletoe action? Seriously, guys, not cool.**

**Okay, rant over. If any of you don't share my views that's fine by me. Just don't flame at me via review. I just really had to get that off my chest.**

**Review! I shall be sitting here, eating applesauce and drinking Diet Coke for most of the summer. Recycle everyone!**


	12. Authors Note

**A/N: HI! I JUST WANT TO SAY HOLY SHIT ON A STICK, I HAVE OVER FIFTY REVIEWS! Thank you all for the wonderful baby name suggestions! Here are the top contenders so far: **

**Girls:**

**Rose and Lily (suggested by **Canes 190)

**Isabelle and Elizabeth (suggested by **Maggie Silverston and my favorite anon reviewer, The Gavel)

**Harmony and Elizabeth (suggested by ** -anderson-cullen)

**Lucia (suggested by **LilyBubbles)

**Boys**

**Dominic (suggested by **LilyBubbles)

**Darren (suggested by **eliza344, I'm particularly fond of this one)

**Chris (also suggested by **eliza344)

**Damian (suggested by **ovoriel. May I just say that I love you username?)

**Cadence (suggested by an anon in my tumblr ask box)**

**Gabriel (suggested by **MujokenKofukuron)

**A/N: so, no chapter just yet. Sorry. I just wanted to get all of my feelings out! If anyone else who missed the last update would like some input on the naming of the adorable Klaine triplets, feel free to review with a few names or drop them in my ask box on Tumblr. I'm dualities-the-other-side. Also, how does one use the image manager thing-y? I have no clue on how to use it! Help!**


	13. The Hunters Story Part 1

**A/N: Oh, there you are, 'The Hunter', I've been looking for you since chapter six. The boys aren't really letting me in at the moment (they're off making out somewhere and being awesome) so, I thought I'd jump over to our little Hunter friend. Kudos to anyone who can guess who he is.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, they'd have to move it to HBO because there would be Klaine making out in every episode as well as Sory finally hooking up with Sam giving Rory awesome blow jobs, cuz let's face it, his mouth is freaking ginormous. And Tina would get to sing and Rachel would have a horrible accident and go mute and become a mime on Broadway and Finn would walk in on Kurt and Blaine having sex and say 'mailman'. Oh, and I would bring back the Warblers, plus Faberry.**

…**I am so fucking weird sometimes.**

_The building he stood in front of was impressive. Rustic stone-work existing peacefully with modern glass and metal with walls still covered in ivy that was still lush and green despite snow on the ground. It rose only four stories above the ground, but the Hunter knew that it extended for many miles beneath the Earth's crust. To the public, the building was nothing more than a sweet little cottage in the middle of the woods from which fresh jam and honey could be purchased. But beneath the folksy exterior lurked something much more sinister._

The Brotherhood

_Since the creation of Shifters and their kind The Brotherhood had existed. Though now it was less of a 'brother' hood and more like an 'Anybody Who Hates Shifters For No Real Reason And Likes Poking Prisoners Through Metal Bars With Tazers'-hood. But, A.W.H.S.F.N.R.R.A.L.P.P.T.M.B.W.T.-hood doesn't sound all that terrifying so they just stuck with The Brotherhood._

_They consisted of almost twenty minor diplomatic officials, businessmen and women and the occasional curious geneticist. Most of them had nothing in common except for one thing. _Kurt Hummel.

_Kurt Hummel, the man they had watched since his mother was 'accidently' killed in a car crash when he was eight. Kurt Hummel, the man who could tell the world of the Shifters and their underground world._

_Kurt, the one who could save _him.

_The Hunter shuddered, long- buried memories threatening to overtake him. Instead he busied himself with punching a code into a keypad, allowin_g _a hidden door in the ivy-covered stone to unlock. The door led to an elevator which took him down forty three stories to the bottom of the building._

"Floor negative forty-three, boardroom and main reception area," _a cool female voice announced over the small elevator speaker. _"Please wait a moment so that we may verify your identity as one of The Brotherhood." _A small camera popped out from beneath two metal panels in the elevators wall. _

"Hold still, please." _The voice continued. The camera moved in front of The Hunter's face and he had the urge to bat it away with his paw-like hands as it took a retinal scan and compared his face with the one on his I.D. _"Face and retinal scan confirms the identity of Hunter C.K. You may continue on out of the lift, The Brotherhood is expecting you and have a nice day!"

_0-0-0_

"Ah, Hunter C.K., nice of you to finally join us, we thought that you had gotten lost chasing after a butterfly. Isn't that what cat people like you do?" _Mr. Andrews snarked from his position at the head of a long table around which the five leaders of The Brotherhood were seated. _

_A portly man, Mr. Andrews often served as the mouthpiece for their leader when he was not well enough to attend. He was eloquent, nearly snakelike with the way he spat out words in his oily baritone voice. He had small, narrow eyes set in a pink, fleshy face and a wide mouth through which you could occasionally hear pig squeals. If he stood up, you could see the curly pink pig tail poking out from his Dolce & Gabana suit trousers._

_Every person in the room was one of the Infected. An Infected was a once entirely human being that had somehow, in some way had been bitten or pecked by a full-blooded Shifter. Much like a werewolf bite, a Shifter bite would turn the affected human into a half-ling sort of Shifter. They didn't turn into an entire animal; it was more like a certain part of their human anatomy turned animal-like. For example, Mr. Davis of the northwestern U.S. division of The Brotherhood (encompassing Oregon, Washington, and Alaska) had a pair of elk antlers sticking out of his head that he couldn't seem to retract. The Hunter himself was part big cat, his hands would fur over and he would get cute cat ears._

"Well, now that we've gone through all the talking shit and went over last week's minutes and The Hunter has shown up, we can all go up one floor to Nerdy-Birdies little pet project." _Mr. Andrews spat out at a tall reedy man with dark brown plumage covering his head instead of hair standing next to the door._

"F-for the l-l-last t-time, m-Mr. A-Andrews," _'Nerdy-Birdie' stuttered out the feathers on his head puffing up indignantly, _"M-my name is A-Arthur. N-not 'N-nerdy-B-birdie'."

_Arthur's voice cracked on the last word and The Hunter had to bite back a chuckle that threatened to escape his lips. Arthur was just a kid, only nineteen. He was a genius, but still a kid no matter how much he hid behind his intelligence._

"Alright, A-Arthur," _Mr. Andrews mocked, standing up and motioning for the others to go through the door._

_They all piled inside of the elevator. It was a tight fit, after several minutes of shuffling around Arthur was able to extract a hand to punch in the key-code that would allow them access to the floor above. It wasn't until Arthur reached out his hand that the Hunter realized that he was pressed chest to chest with the boy, the soft down on his scalp tickling the Hunter's chin._

_The lift doors opened again, allowing the five leaders of the brotherhood as well as Arthur and the Hunter to spill out._

"Floor forty, labs and main containment units." _The elevator voice spoke again._

"R-right t-then," _Arthur mumbled, _"F-follow m-me, please." _He set off at a brisk pace, letting the others stumble after him. "_S-step l-lively n-now."

_The Hunter looked around in awe. He had never been on this floor, it was quite spectacular. The walls were a sterile white lined on either side with hallways that branched off in various directions. The hallway that Arthur led them down had prison cells on either side. One was inhabited by a young blonde woman that sat curled up in the corner with her arms around her legs, the Hunter got a glimpse of the tag that read 'Prisoner 001, L.Q.F.' before the prisoner snarled at him. She leapt up and began to beat against the glass door of her cell._

"Do not antagonize the prisoners, C.K." _Mr. Andrews droned._

_The Hunter looked back at the group to see that they had stopped in front of one very large room. Inside, the room was pure white, cables led from an array of computers to a singular being that floated in the middle of the room._

"L-ladies a-and gentlemen," _Andrew said gesturing to the floating body._

No

"I present to you,"

It couldn't be

"Kurt Hummel"

**A/N: Bum, bum, bum! Ooh, plot twist! Sorry it took me so long! I would just like to say: HOLY FUCK YOU GUYS WE GOT THE BOX SCENE RELEASED ON YOUTUBE! Also, there is a poll up on baby names. If you guys have any questions review or PM me.**

**Check out my tumblr:dualities-the-other-side**

**Recycle everyone!-d**


	14. Chapter 14

Hello, my dear readers. I have been kind of AWOL on my fanfiction account and I would just like you all to know that I have recently acquired an AO3 account and will be re-writing all of my stories and uploading them up there instead under the name 'idonotunderstandthisreferenc e'. Hopefully I will have them re-written and uploaded in the upcoming months. If you have any questions or comments, message me on my tumblr at givemegabeorgivemecas.

Happy Holidays!-Kat


End file.
